The Rachelle Clause
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: It's been a year since Crys last saw her former friend, Rachelle. She gets sent to the North Pole to reconnect with Crys. Once there, she finds herself vying for the attention of two men, one of them being Crys's fiance, whom she is about to marry. R&R!
1. Midnight Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or any of its characters, places, or ideas. The only characters I own are Crys and Rachelle. **

**A/N: Welcome, readers! This is my sequel to my story **_**The Crystal Clause**_**. I know I have uploaded this new story very fast, but I have had this idea in my head since the last few chapters of Crystal Clause and I was just waiting to finish that story before uploading this one. I am mainly focusing this story on Crys's former friend, Rachelle. Don't worry, though—there will still be plenty of Crys/Jack Frost moments to come (trust me!). Now, without further delay, here is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Wait, I lied. I couldn't fit it into my story summary, but I wanted to let you guys know that the other character who will (somewhat, for now) be involved with Rachelle is Bernard. I will have him return (probably in the next chapter), but I wanted to give you guys a heads up. Okay, I'm out of announcements (I think). **

"**The Rachelle Clause" **

Chapter One: Midnight Plans

It has been almost a year since Crys Miller first stepped into the North Pole, not knowing that it would become her new home. It was all because she had been a bit of rebel after her childhood friend passed away when she was thirteen. Her rebellious behavior lasted for a good time after that, which inevitably forced her mother to send her here. When she met Jack Frost, she had fallen hard for him. Since then, Crys's behavior had softened after she was able to reveal and accept her story and her relationship with Jack only grew with each passing day.

Now, the couple stood together on a balcony outside Crys's room; it had become their private spot for when they wanted to talk or spend some time alone together. It was the place where Crys explained her story to Jack. It had been nearly a year since that night and the two of them had shared countless memories on that balcony. On that particular night, the stars were shining high in the sky and a light breeze welcomed them.

"I still can't believe it's been almost a year already since we met," Crys was saying to Jack, who nodded and gazed at her with icy blue eyes. He smiled that sly, knowing smile that Crys loved and kissed the top of her head, his lips brushing across her red hair.

"I know," was the only thing he managed to say. Crys closed her eyes and pictured her other home. Surprisingly, a mental image of Rachelle filled her mind and she actually felt a pang of sadness for a minute. It had been so long since she had seen her former best friend and Crys had to admit that she kind of missed her, despite the fact that Rachelle was the reason why she had been sent here in the first place. _Still, if it wasn't for her…_ Jack turned to her and caught sight of the sad expression on Crys's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his voice full of concern. Crys shook her head and tried to put on a smile.

"I'm fine. Really, nothing's wrong," she insisted. She knew she was a good liar at the best of times, but this wasn't the best of times. Jack certainly wasn't fooled; he could always tell when something was bothering Crys. He held her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you thinking?" Crys debated on whether she should tell him what she had been thinking and decided to just go with the truth.

"I was thinking about my old home and my friend, Rachelle. David's sister, remember?" Crys took a deep breath and watched as he seemed to be considering this. "I just haven't seen her in practically a year. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss her," Crys said. Jack smiled down at her with a sudden excited spark in his eyes.

"Well, I think I have something that might cheer you up," he hinted. Crys stared at him suspiciously, wondering what he had planned.

"Let me guess. An early Christmas present and some sugary hot cocoa?" Jack laughed and Crys's bright smile quickly returned. Jack was right; he always did know how to make her laugh and cheer her up when she was sad. She didn't know what he had for her, but she was already anticipating it like a child looking forward to tons of Christmas gifts.

"No, that's not it. In fact, it's even better," he stated as he pulled something out of his coat. Crys tried to get a glimpse of it, but Jack held it away from her. She scowled and crossed her arms, which only made Jack laugh again. "If you want to see what it is, you have to close your eyes," he told her. Crys sighed and did as he instructed.

"Okay, but if I close my eyes, how can I see what it is?" She asked him sarcastically. She thought about peeking for a split second.

"No peeking," he said, as though he could read her mind. Crys kept her eyes closed and she felt Jack take hold of one of her hands. Then, she felt something cold slip onto her finger and she smiled.

"I think I know what it is," Crys said, hoping that he would let her open her eyes. With her hand still in his, Jack gave her the green light. Crys slowly let her eyes open again and she saw a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring on her finger. Her mouth dropped open as she examined it and thousands of words entered her mind, but none came out. Jack kissed her hand while she remained in shock. Then, he asked her something that would change her life after that moment.

"Crys, will you marry me?"

….

At that moment when Jack Frost proposed to Crys, Rachelle was miles away and taking a late night walk in the park. The cold winter breeze blew her golden hair back, but she didn't seem to feel its temperature on her skin. The only thing she wore was a light sweater and a baggy pair of jeans. Her boots were wearing out, but she couldn't afford to buy new ones. The sound of them shuffling against the sandy path was the only sound in the park. Her blue eyes roamed around, wondering if there was anyone else here at this hour. _Probably just homeless people searching for a bench to sleep under,_ she thought bitterly.

Tonight, however, she wasn't thinking about some hopeless person laying on the dirty ground in the park. Tonight, she was thinking of Crys, whom she hadn't seen in a long time. She had left for some kind of rehabilitation center in the North; at least, that's what her mother had said. After Crys left, everything in Rachelle's life seemed to fall apart one by one like dominos. There was no one left to talk to or laugh with—it had always been Crys there with her. Rachelle had tried going to college after she graduated from high school last year. At first, it had been alright. Not even half a year later, Rachelle dropped out of college, saying that it wasn't for her.

Now, she was working lousy jobs full-time and all the money she earned was used to pay the rent for her new apartment. She had continuously gotten into arguments with her mother and she was finally kicked out into the streets. Rachelle's mother was strict and she had had enough of her daughter's behavior. _If only David were still here, then it wouldn't have to be like this,_ Rachelle thought sadly as she kicked her foot at the ground. That thought had resurfaced hundreds of times since David's death and it still brought a sharp pain into her chest. _Not that I would ever tell anyone else that…_

Like Crys, her behavior had started shortly after her younger brother succumbed to pancreatic cancer. Rachelle saw her behavior as the only way to deal with her reality. She taught herself that she had to be strong in order to get somewhere in life and it was too risky to depend on others. That was her reality and Rachelle resented it. _I hope that rehabilitation center is actually working for Crys…_

Rachelle stepped out of the park and into one of the main streets of her town. In the center was a large tree that glowed with decorations. She looked at it and smiled as she thought about the last night she spent with Crys, cutting a tree down in that exact spot. There were cameras hooked onto each corner in case anyone tried destroying the tree again. Not that she would ever do that again; once was enough.

She brought her wrist up to her face and checked her watch. It was almost midnight now and a huge yawn was threatening to show up. Rachelle shook her head and started off in the direction of her apartment, not knowing that it was probably one of the last nights she would spend there.

…..

Rachelle's mother, Linda, was awake when the grandfather clock in the hallway struck twelve, the monotonous tone ringing twelve times throughout the quiet house. It had been quiet for the last few days, much like it was right after her son died. She had demanded Rachelle to get out of her house and she had bought herself an apartment on the other side of town. Linda wondered how things had gotten so bad lately.

As the clock finished its tolls, Linda made herself a hot cup of green tea, stirring it nervously for longer than was necessary. She carefully picked up the house phone and dialed the Miller's number. It rang in her ear four times before a sleepy voice came on the phone.

"Hello? Linda?" After a moment, Linda jumped to life and answered, trying to keep the strain out of her voice.

"Hello, Laura. I was just calling to see how Crys was doing," she replied awkwardly. Linda never really spent time with Crys's mother and the silence on the other line reminded her of their lack of friendship.

"You're calling…at midnight…to ask about Crys?" She sounded very doubtful and suspicious. Linda gripped the side of the table and forced the lump in her throat to disappear.

"Well, actually, I wanted to know which rehabilitation center Crys was sent to last year. The problems with Rachelle just keep growing and it's taking such a toll on me. You told me how it helped your daughter before, so maybe it's time for Rachelle to try it as well," she explained. Crys's mother listened, waiting for Linda to finish.

"The only thing I can tell you for sure is that it's in the North. Scott is the one who takes care of it and he offered to help Crys. I'll call him tomorrow and see if he can take in one more," she finally said. With that, Linda said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She stayed at the kitchen table until twelve-thirty, contemplating the best way to break this news to her rebellious daughter.

….

Okay, so that first chapter was longer than I intended it to be. I'm hoping to use the weekend to figure out my next chapters. For now, maybe some of you could give me some feedback (a.k.a. reviews) and tell me how I am doing so far. (= The reviews from my readers are always helpful and they inspire me to continue writing!


	2. Bernard

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or any of its characters, events, places, or ideas. If I did, would I really be sitting here staring at a computer screen? Probably not….the only things I actually own in this story are the characters of Crys and Rachelle. **

**A/N: Sorry it took a while for this second chapter. I have literally been staring at the screen time and again wondering how to get all my ideas onto paper. Now that I have, here is the second chapter of my sequel for all of you to read. Good news: Bernard makes his appearance in this chapter! Be kind and tell me how I do with writing for him, especially since it's my first time using his character in a story. **

**Chapter Two: Bernard**

The former Head Elf, Bernard, stood like a statue in front of Santa's desk. Behind him, the legendary figures were grouped around the room, watching the ongoing conversation in interest. Even the Sandman was fighting to keep his eyes open. Curtis was positioned close to Santa with a suspicious look on his face as he eyed Bernard up and down.

Bernard had showed up without warning early that morning, saying that he would like to stay at the North Pole again. He did not tell anyone where he had been or what he had been doing while he was away. The only thing he said in response to anyone who had asked was that he needed to speak to Santa.

"Look, the only reason I returned is because I would like my job back," Bernard insisted. Santa sat in his chair with his hands folded on his desk, smiling with amusement as he listened to Bernard's pleas.

"Right. Like you didn't miss any of us," Cupid said as he floated carelessly through the air. He swooped down near Bernard's head in an attempt to grab his cap, but Bernard swatted him away with his hand. Cupid flew off and hovered around the Easter Bunny instead. "I think someone is in need of some love. What do you think, big guy?" Cupid motioned to the Easter Bunny, who simply chuckled. Bernard shot Cupid a warning look.

"Hit me with one of those arrows and I'll—"

"Bernard," Santa spoke gently, but it was enough to catch the elf's attention. "Unfortunately, I can't just give you your job back," Santa calmly informed him. Bernard stared at him, having a hard time comprehending what he just said.

"Why not?" Bernard questioned him, but he thought he already knew the answer. Loud, disruptive snores came from the back of the room as the Sandman finally fell into a deep sleep. Mother Nature gripped her staff, clearly annoyed with the Sandman's behavior.

"Sandman!" She yelled at the legendary figure while banging her staff on the floor, causing him to jump up with surprise.

"What'd I miss?" He looked around in confusion. Mother Nature shook her head and Father Time rolled his eyes.

"You didn't miss anything exciting. Elf boy isn't getting his job back. Like we didn't predict that was coming," Cupid said with a wide smile. Sandman nodded—already stifling another yawn—and rested his head on his hands. After everyone quieted down again, Santa opened his mouth to answer Bernard's question.

"Bernard, I can't give you your job back. It's Curtis's job now," he explained. Curtis smiled triumphantly and nodded his head at Bernard.

"You heard the big guy. I'm the Head Elf," Curtis emphasized, earning a stern look from Santa and Bernard both. It was just as Bernard thought; he had been away too long and his position had been given away to an elf like Curtis. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"However," Santa continued. "I may have a job offer for you. I assume you've met Crys?" Bernard pictured the human girl with her red hair and mischievous behavior. He wasn't sure where Santa was going with this, but he was certain he wouldn't like it.

"Yes, I've met her. She's…interesting," he said with a complete lack of enthusiasm. No one had yet told him of the trouble that had taken place last year, but he definitely didn't want to know the details. He was just happy he hadn't been there to deal with it.

"You said it; that girl is exciting. Knocking over a Christmas tree, standing up to Mother Nature to save Jack Frost, and now she's on her way to marrying him," Cupid announced. Bernard glanced from the floating figure to Santa and back again.

"What? This girl is _marrying_ a legendary figure? Does anyone else think this is a bad idea or is it just me?" Bernard gazed at Santa, his eyes wide with shock.

"No, it's just you. See, now, look at all the fun you missed while you were gone," Cupid said, once again doing circles above Bernard's head.

"Do me a favor and stay out of this, okay?" Bernard told Cupid in an exasperated tone. Santa cleared his throat, clearly wanting to bring back Bernard's attention.

"Bernard, that's not the situation we're discussing. Everyone's perfectly fine with Crys marrying Jack Frost. Even Mother Nature gave her approval before he proposed to her. Anyway, Laura called this morning and said that one of Crys's friends wants to come up here to see her," Santa explained carefully. Bernard was still having a difficult time understanding the purpose of this "job offer".

"And? What's your point?"

"And…I would like you to watch her. She can be a little troublesome, like Crys was when she came here," Santa finished. Bernard felt like Santa was speaking Gibberish.

"You want me….to _babysit_ a rebellious teenager?" Bernard was in utter disbelief. He didn't come running back to the North Pole just so he could play babysitter, for crying out loud. Santa held up his hands, hoping that Bernard would calm down for a moment.

"Not babysit, exactly. Look at it as a kind of guardian position." Bernard was still in shock and the word "guardian" didn't help to make the offer sound any less disastrous. "How about…if you do this for me, I'll give you a better position than the one you had before. I'll name you 'Supreme Elf' even," Santa declared, much to Curtis's displeasure. Bernard considered this in silence and figured he liked the sound of Supreme Elf.

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed. "I just hope this 'guardian position' isn't permanent." With those words, he was dismissed and he practically rushed out the door.

….

By the time Bernard made it to the main hall, he was out of breath. The conversation he just had was still playing over and over again in his head and he didn't want to accept it. Still, it would be something to be known as the Supreme Elf. Catching his breath, he started for the courtyard when he heard someone calling his name. Wishing he were anywhere but there at the moment, he turned to see Crys and Jack Frost approaching him. _Oh, great. Here we go,_ he began thinking to himself.

"Bernard! I have something to ask you," Crys was calling out. Bernard noticed that her face was only slightly less red than her hair and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the reason for it. Maybe it was a kind of glow that came from being engaged. Then again, maybe not…

"Yes, bride of horror?" Bernard looked down at her expectantly. _This had better be good._

"I think the word you're looking for is Bridezilla," Crys pointed out. She started to laugh when Bernard's face transformed into one of confusion. "Never mind. Anyway, which color do you think would look better on me: blue or white?" Crys held up two small pieces of fabric against her body, one a pure white color and the other an icy blue. Bernard stared at her as if she had gone insane right before his eyes.

"Why ask me?" He figured she could bother someone like Carol or Mother Nature, definitely not him.

"Because Carol is busy taking care of her baby, Uncle Scott is working, and you are the only reliable person left around here," she hastily explained. "Just answer the question," she demanded. He glanced from one strip to the other and decided to choose one at random.

"Blue," he finally answered. Crys's smile dropped and he wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Beside her, Jack was grinning down at her victoriously.

"Told you. You should listen to me more often," he said. Crys glared at him and pretended to pout dramatically. After a minute, she sighed and she smiled with a new excitement in her eyes.

"Oh, guess what? My friend, Rachelle, is coming to visit me," she informed Bernard, her voice full of joy.

"I heard. I was assigned to be her guardian," he replied. Crys looked surprised at the news and more than a little sympathetic for him.

"Good luck. She's more rebellious than I am," Crys told him before leaving through the main doors with Jack, their arms linked together. Bernard watched the couple go and realized the he was starting to get a headache just thinking about what might come next.

…..

Well, that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. So, how did I do with the character of Bernard? Any opinions or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and of course every review helps to inspire me to keep writing! (= I hope I can update much faster next time….


	3. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or any of its characters, places, or ideas. The only characters I can claim are Crys and Rachelle. **

**A/N: Of course, I have to thank those who are taking the time to read my story (it really means a lot to me). I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter Three: Home**

The car came to smooth stop in front of Crys's house. Crys climbed out of the car and she followed Scott up the walkway leading to the front door. Just that morning, he had told her that he was going down to her house in order to meet Rachelle and Crys had felt the need to come as well. Jack had insisted that he should stay at the North Pole. Crys suspected that he was still worried about what her mother would say about him due to what happened last year. She paused to study her old home and smiled. _Everything will be fine,_ she assured herself.

Before either of them could reach the door, Lucy came bounding out with a wide smile on her small face. Her long red hair was swirling behind her as she crashed into Crys, embracing her in a warm hug.

"Crys! Uncle Scott, you're here," Lucy said excitedly. She released Crys and gazed at her with her big brown eyes. "Can I come to the North Pole, too?" Scott laughed, but Crys gave Lucy a serious look.

"After what happened last time? I think you've had enough excitement to last you a lifetime. Nope, you'll just have to wait for the wedding," Crys told her, knowing that Lucy would jump on the word "wedding" in an instant.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Lucy was almost jumping in the air. Crys deliberately let Lucy wait for another moment and then held her hand out on front of her so Lucy could examine Crys's diamond ring. The minute Lucy saw it, her eyes went wide with wonder and she turned Crys's hand this way and that to see the ring. Then, she went dashing off towards the house and Crys cursed herself for revealing such surprising news to someone like Lucy.

"Mom! Mom! Crys is getting _married_," she yelled as she disappeared into the house. Crys sighed and followed suit. Once inside the house, she had the urge to visit her room again, to see it for the first time in a long time and perhaps even play her guitar. Voices came from the kitchen directly ahead and she heard Lucy spreading the news. _I might as well get it over with,_ she thought reluctantly.

Crys stepped into the kitchen and was immediately suffocated with hugs from her mother. Behind her, she could see Rachelle and her mother sitting at the table with not too pleasant expressions on their faces. Rachelle gave a slight wave to Crys, but didn't look too happy.

"Crys, I can't believe what Lucy is telling me. Is it true? Is it true you're getting married?" Crys's mother was speaking to her, but she was too busy studying her old friend. Pushing out of her mother's grip, Crys went to greet Rachelle.

"Hey, Rachelle. What do you say we talk outside and get away from the insanity around here," she suggested, gesturing around the kitchen. Rachelle's mother shot Crys a stern look, but Crys ignored it. She had never really liked Rachelle's mother and she definitely knew that the feeling was mutual. Rachelle brushed a hand through her light blond hair and nodded. The two left through the back door and lingered outside in the yard.

"You haven't changed much," Rachelle stated, looking Crys up and down. Crys shrugged carelessly.

"I've changed more than you think," she replied. Rachelle crossed her arms and narrowed her clear blue eyes.

"So I've heard. Letting go of that rebellious streak and getting married, hmm?" Rachelle said this like it was a bad thing. There was a disapproving note in her voice that Crys didn't like.

"Well, a lot has happened over the past year. Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Crys said, knowing that Rachelle wouldn't be able to understand the full extent of her words. Rachelle narrowed her eyes even further and she pursed her lips.

"Try me," she challenged in a dangerous voice. Crys was beginning to think this might not work after all; she had forgotten how bad Rachelle could get if you got on her wrong side.

"Maybe some other time," Crys finally told her, which only seemed to bother Rachelle more. "I heard you want to come to the...rehabilitation center," Crys tried changing the subject. Rachelle wasn't taking the bait yet; she offered no response to Crys's words. Crys sighed and turned to go back into the house.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Rachelle's voice caused Crys to halt at the door. She tried to decide what would be the best thing to say to Rachelle at this moment. Being a former troublemaker, she decided to pull Rachelle's strings a bit.

"As I said, you wouldn't believe if I told you." Crys entered the house and shut the door behind her, leaving Rachelle to think over what Crys had said.

…

After the group had eaten some of the cake that Crys's mother had baked and talked for a little while, Scott decided it was time to head back to the "rehabilitation center". Rachelle had eventually returned from the yard, not bothering to meet Crys's eyes. Rachelle's mother was downing her fourth cup of coffee and hadn't said much to the two girls. Lucy was running around, hyper with sugar, and kept nagging Crys to tell her the story of how Crys became engaged. Crys wasn't giving away any details, especially since Rachelle and her mother knew nothing about Jack. The only thing she said was that they would have to wait until the wedding.

Scott led Rachelle and Crys out to the car after everyone had said their goodbyes. Crys wondered what Scott was going to do about Rachelle; it wasn't like they could risk her being aware of where they may be going. It appeared that Scott was thinking of this as well. He stopped next to Rachelle and—as soon as she wasn't paying attention—pulled out a small bag that held some of the Sandman's sleeping dust.

Crys watched as Scott quickly scooped a handful into his palm and gently blew some into Rachelle's face when she turned around. Her eyelids fluttered and Crys caught her as she fell backwards, deeply asleep.

"You really don't have any other options, do you?" Crys asked Scott, who just laughed as he helped place a sleeping Rachelle into the backseat.

…

Rachelle drowsily opened her eyes, feeling like she had just slept for ages. Stretching widely, she glanced around to see she was now in a completely strange place. There was a large building in front of her and small children dashed around in the snow. Crys stood beside her, staring at her expectantly.

"It's about time that jet lag wore off," she said. Rachelle couldn't remember riding in a plane at all, but shook it off anyway.

"What is the place?" Rachelle couldn't help spinning around and taking in every sight.

"This is my uncle's toy factory. He combined it with the rehabilitation center," Crys explained to her. Rachelle gave her a confused look and followed Crys into the building.

The inside of the building seemed bigger than the outside. The main hall was enormous, filled with workers and conveyor belts of toys and a grand staircase close to the center. Rachelle's mouth almost dropped open, making Crys laugh. _Well, it's certainly more than I expected,_ Rachelle thought.

"If you you're hungry, I can show you the kitchen or-"

"So, this must be Rachelle," a voice said, one that was somewhere behind the two girls. Rachelle turned to see a guy standing there, dressed like an elf or something. An unimpressed expression crossed her face as she studied him. Crys, however, didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, Bernard! I'd like you to meet my friend, Rachelle. Rachelle, Bernard will be your...guardian of sorts while you're here," Crys said, introducing the two. This information didn't help to please Rachelle; in fact, she figured her level of fondness for this place just dropped significantly. _Great. I'm in a rehabilitation center and now I need a babysitter as well?_

"Why is he dressed like that?" Rachelle couldn't stop the comment from bursting out of her mouth. Crys's smile faltered a little and Bernard appeared as though he'd rather disappear. After another minute under Rachelle's observation, he did exactly that, hurrying off in another direction.

"Well...each year my uncle holds a Christmas celebration. Bernard is involved in it this year; he's playing the role of an elf," she hastily explained. Rachelle's eyes narrowed at Crys suspiciously. _Really? Why do get the feeling you're lying? _If there was one thing Rachelle was good at, it was being able to tell when people were lying, especially Crys. As a matter of fact, it was Rachelle who had taught her how to lie well in the first place.

"Whatever. So, are you still against Christmas time or is it just me now?" Crys's smile dropped to the floor and she winced at the sharp bite in Rachelle's voice. The last thing Rachelle wanted to do was remind her of David, but Crys was such a different person that she couldn't help the comments that were rushing out.

When Crys didn't answer her, Rachelle took another glance around, wondering if there was anyone else interesting here. At least, more interesting than the elf. Her blue eyes spotted a guy leaning against a machine, talking to a young girl. He was dressed in an icy blue suit and his hair looked to be almost made of ice, but Rachelle could still see he was pretty good looking. The little girl walked away and suddenly there was a mischievous look in his blue eyes, the kind of look that Rachelle would recognize anywhere. The man turned and started in their direction. Crys must have noticed the wild spark in Rachelle's eyes, for her next words completely took her breath away.

"Oh, that's my fiancé, Jack. He's playing the part of Jack Frost in the celebration," she said, motioning to him. _How can Crys possibly be engaged to somebody as good looking as him? _Rachelle watched as he caught up to Crys and smiled down at her. "What are up to, anyway?" Jack put on a secretive smile for her. Clearly, Crys noticed the troublesome look in his eyes as well.

"Come on, I can't have a little fun before our big day comes? All I was going to do was steal...um, take one of her cookies. That's all, I swear," he told her, still smiling guiltily. Crys rolled her eyes, like she had expected that behavior all along. _Hmmm...he's certainly more interesting than the elf,_ she thought. Crys said something about spending time with Jack for a while and the two walked off together, leaving Rachelle behind. She didn't mind; she was too busy thinking. That old mischievous feeling entered her body again as she pictured Jack, engaged to Crys.

After a moment, Rachelle went off to explore her new home—if that's what she had to call it—and all the while an image of Jack remained in her mind. If there was a second thing Rachelle was extremely good at, it was getting exactly what she wanted.

…

Uh-oh...there might be some trouble coming. Unfortunately, the readers here will have to wait for the next chapters to find out what's going to happen! Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing (and I'll update as soon as I can which shouldn't be long since I have an extra-long weekend coming up this week!).


	4. Sabotage

Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or any of it characters, places, or other relative ideas. The only characters I own are Crys and Rachelle.

A/N: Sorry it's been a little while since my last update; I've been busy trying to wrap up some of my other stories. However, I want to thank **gianagi3, tortue0711, and Lily** for reviewing my story so far. Now, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, but beware: there is trouble brewing (and maybe something to do with Bernard)!

Chapter 4: Sabotage

After exploring the factory and the kitchen—which was exceptionally large and beyond what Rachelle imagined it would be—Bernard escorted Rachelle upstairs to her room. He was very quiet and serious as he walked through the hallways with her and he reminded her of a stoic guardian of some sort.

"So...are you like this all the time?" Rachelle asked him. She could barely stand the heavy silence. There was no one else up there but the two of them, which only made it more awkward. After a long minute, she figured he wasn't going to answer her.

"You'd better get used to it," he said calmly, proving her suspicions right. Rachelle frowned and glared at his back, as though she could literally throw daggers with her eyes. _Well, if that's the way you want it,_ she thought bitterly. They took a couple more turns—it made her feel as if she were stuck inside a maze—and finally arrived in front of a colorful glass door. Bernard pushed the door open and gestured to the interior.

"Thank you," Rachelle said to him as nicely as she could before entering the room.

"My pleasure," Bernard replied sarcastically, clearly meaning the opposite. She glanced around quickly and then turned. Somehow, she managed to slip on the shaggy red rug that rested beneath her feet. All at once, she flew forward and Bernard caught her before she could hit the floor. They stayed like that for a moment, Rachelle leaning into him, only inches away and Bernard—for once—looking genuinely concerned as he studied her. She had never noticed before just how warm his eyes really were and they were staring into hers with great intensity. Impulsively, she wondered if he might try to kiss her, but she buried that thought quickly. Like a whirlwind, the concern left his face, leaving no trace that it had ever been there, and it was replaced with the no-nonsense expression he usually wore.

"Good job. Do you have any experience with walking?" Rachelle pulled away from him and brushed herself off carefully. Irritation rushed through her and she knew from experience it was difficult to control her emotions.

"It wasn't my fault," she argued. "It was the rug." She pointed down at the red rug in distaste. Bernard shook his head in disbelief as she began to pout.

"Oh, right. The rug just happened to trip you on purpose," he shot back at her, an amused grin plastered on his face. Rachelle narrowed her eyes angrily at him. Bernard ignored her stare and left the room, closing the door sharply behind him. She could see his figure through the frosted window for a moment and then he was gone. _Or is he? _She wondered as she remembered that he was her "guardian". Slowly, she ducked her head out of the room, but all she saw was an empty hallway. She breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door once more.

"Forget him," Rachelle muttered aloud to herself. "Who needs him anyway?" She tossed all thoughts of Bernard out the window and surveyed her new room. It was a good size; not too big and not too small. There was a medium sized bed in the center with a white canopy falling around it. On the bed were some clothes from Crys and she hurriedly changed into them, hoping no one could see her through the frosted window of her door.

A bedside table held a small lamp and a plate of cookies. Rachelle eagerly grabbed one and nibbled on it; it tasted like vanilla. To her left, there was a balcony, opened so she could see out towards the courtyard below. She supposed she liked the room; it was better than most places she had lived in.

Her thoughts suddenly took a swift turn and settled on Jack. He was one interesting person, someone she would definitely like to know better. He even had a bit of a mischievous side and she had recognized it almost immediately. _So, why is he with Crys?_ _He's much too good for someone like her,_ she thought with a small streak of jealousy. She imagined Jack being with her instead and she liked the pictures that she was seeing in her mind. All she had to do was dig her hooks into him, but how? The answer came to her instantly and it was something only she would have the guts to do: sabotage the wedding.

…

"Okay, I think the cake should be a little bigger, don't you? And the frosting-" Crys was going on, adding small touches to the wedding cake that the people in the kitchen had made for her. Some of them were gazing at her incredulously as she laid out a list for them. Flour, frosting, and chocolate covered their aprons, making them appear as if they had just survived a food fight. Rachelle sneaked into the kitchen and stopped behind Crys without her noticing.

"Hi, Crys," Rachelle said loudly into Crys's ear. Instead of the surprised reaction she was expecting, Crys nodded at her without looking and just ignored her, too busy frantically gesturing towards her cake.

"—and maybe a hint of blue to match my dress. The small designs there are good—"

"Crys!" Rachelle screeched at the girl and she whipped around, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"What?" Crys exclaimed irritably, her voice filling the entire kitchen. Several heads turned to look directly at her. It was Rachelle's turn to be shocked; clearly this wedding had already taken a toll on Crys. She realized it was Rachelle and her shoulders slumped in distress.

"Sorry. I'm just so busy making the preparations and I just want that day to be absolutely perfect. Isn't it amazing? I've changed from a rebellious teenager to a worried bride-to-be in so little time," Crys said in a tired voice while brushing her knotted red hair back from her face. Rachelle eyed the cake curiously and then flashed one of her most charming smiles.

"The cake looks fine to me. I think you just need a break. Let's go get something to eat," she suggested, shoving Crys in front of her and away from the cake. The bakers were rushing around the kitchen and only occasionally stopping to glance at the cake. When neither of them were looking, Rachelle tipped one of the tiers that held up the upper layers of the cake so that it was leaning dangerously. _Oh, the cake looks fine, now. Too bad it will be a mess soon. _

Rachelle led Crys to a table that offered various types of food like biscuits, small cakes, sandwiches, and the vanilla cookies she had tasted earlier. They each filled a plate with sandwiches and a couple of treats and sat down across from each other. From where she was sitting, Rachelle had a perfect view of the wedding cake as it started to tilt just the slightest bit.

"You know, I really shouldn't be eating all these sweets. I probably won't even fit into my dress," Crys said with a small laugh, picking at one of her cookies. Rachelle reached over and took the girl's hand.

"Think of it like comfort food. Trust me, it'll make you feel better. By the way, you haven't even showed me your dress yet," Rachelle hinted. Crys's eyes lit up at the mention of her dress.

"Oh, wait until you see it! It's icy blue and it is beautiful. This is coming from a girl who would gag at the thought of wearing a dress," Crys said excitedly. She almost seemed like the old Crys that Rachelle knew before David had succumbed to cancer. Rachelle glanced over Crys's shoulder and saw the cake beginning to tilt towards the right.

"So, did you ever think you'd be getting married like this?" she asked Crys as she bit down into her turkey sandwich. It was one of the most delicious sandwiches Rachelle had ever eaten and she couldn't help but wolf it down.

"No, never," Crys admitted as a rosy tint lightly filled her face. "I mean, I still miss the days when we caused trouble, you know. Now, I think I'm almost ready for this. I'm happy with Jack, happier than I've ever been in a long time," she explained before taking a small bite out of her vanilla cookie.

"That's good to know," Rachelle commented with a wide grin. For a second, she almost regretted what was coming, but she knew it was far too late. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small girl lift the wedding cake and start to carry it away. Before she could take three steps, the layers of the cake finally tilted to the breaking point and fell until they splattered messily on the kitchen floor.

…

Well, that takes the cake! /= I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and I promise to have more soon for you! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think: without those reviews, it makes it harder for me to think up the next great chapter.


	5. Try Harder

Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or any of its characters, places, or other relative ideas. The only characters I own are Crys and Rachelle.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, readers! I especially want to thank Tortue0711 and RiverBleu for your reviews. It gives me a really good feeling to know that my readers are enjoying my story. Now, let's get to it! (=

Chapter 5: Try Harder

The cake crashed to the floor and splattered into thousands of chunks and pieces. The bakers gasped and stared at the cake, as if they couldn't believe what just happened. Crys spun around in her seat and when she saw the mess on the floor, her smile dropped instantly. Rachelle was sure she could hear a separate crash as Crys's frown set in. Her face became pale and it appeared as though she couldn't breathe.

Crys slowly stumbled out of her seat and made her way to where the cake had dropped, Rachelle following close behind with a fake expression of surprise on her face. Everyone seemed to believe her for no one was focusing on her. Crys was shaking as she knelt down beside the cake and began sifting through the smashed pieces of cake like she could actually fix it. Seeing that it was a lost cause, she glared up at the small girl who had dropped the cake, as everyone saw it. _Oh, this is going to be good,_ Rachelle thought eagerly. _Everyone knows how bad things can get when Crys is angry._

"What...what have you done? Look at what you did," Crys screeched at the top of her lungs. The little girl had a frightened expression on her face and she took a few steps back as Crys got to her feet. She gestured hopelessly to the cake, the first sign of tears falling down her face. Rachelle slipped into the role of the good friend and tried to console her.

"Oh, please. You didn't like the cake anyway. I'm sure they'll bake a new one for you," she said, gazing around at the small bakers. Crys nodded and wiped the few tears from her face. All of a sudden, Jack hastily entered the room and spotted Crys looking upset.

"Hey, what happened? Woah," he exclaimed as he noticed the ruined cake. Rachelle smiled warmly at him but he ignored her, bending down to pick up some of the cake. He tasted some of it and smiled. "At least it tastes good," he commented, clearly attempting to cheer Crys up. To Rachelle's surprise, she actually laughed and tried a piece herself.

"You're right; it does taste good. Thank God I have you to cheer me up," she said to Jack. Rachelle glanced from Crys to Jack, annoyed that this wasn't going like she thought it would. _Whatever. I guess I'll just have to try harder._

"Hey, I have an idea! You have to show me your dress," Rachelle suggested as she grabbed onto Crys's arm. Crys pulled her arm away and then agreed, leading Rachelle out of the kitchen. Jack offered to stay behind and help with the mess, though Rachelle was sure he just wanted to taste more of it.

Crys's room was down the hallway from Rachelle and it was pretty much the same thing, except Crys's room was slightly bigger. A light breeze flowed in through the open window, giving Rachelle goosebumps on her arms. Crys forced open the closet door—and it was almost the size of a walk-in closet—to retrieve the icy blue wedding gown. It was strapless and had a flowing figure all the way to the bottom. It had to be one of the most beautiful dresses Rachelle had ever seen. Rachelle felt her jaw drop and Crys began to laugh.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Rachelle nodded when she heard Crys's question and managed to close her mouth. Devious ideas started to take form in Rachelle's mind and she hid them behind a bright smile. Crys replaced the dress into the closet and motioned to the doorway. "Why don't we go take a walk or something?" It was clear that Crys was trying to be friendly to Rachelle. A voice at the doorway answered for her.

"Actually, Rachelle has a job to do," Bernard stated, leaning against the doorframe. Crys gazed at him for a minute and then shrugged. She gave Rachelle a sympathetic smile and slipped past Bernard. Rachelle crossed her arms and stared at him, certain that she wasn't going to like anything that might have to do with Bernard.

"What job?" Rachelle knew she would find out soon and just wanted to get it over with. Bernard reached out into the hallway and revealed a mop. She looked at it as though it were infectious. He mockingly grinned at her as he thrust the mop into the kitchen.

"You and I are cleaning the mess in the kitchen," he announced, followed by a long, upsetting groan from Rachelle. _He's going to kill me yet..._

…

Well, that was the chapter, as short as it was. To tell you the truth, I wasn't overly fond of this chapter...but I hope you guys liked it. Remember to leave me some reviews; they always give the inspiration I need to continue writing my stories. (=


	6. Let Them Wear Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or any of its characters, places, or any other relative ideas. The only things I can claim are Crys and Rachelle.

A/N: First off, I want to thank my reviewers for all their great support! Trust me, these chapters wouldn't be appearing so fast if it weren't for you guys reading my story! With that said, enjoy the next chapter...

Chapter 6: Let Them Wear Cake

Rachelle miserably followed Bernard to the kitchen while carrying the mop. Everyone turned their heads to look at her as she marched through the main hall. She was about to tell them off, but Bernard kept watching her suspiciously. _Well, why do I care what he thinks anyway? _It scared her that she wasn't willing to go against him, like she usually would. Despite her normal behavior, she stayed silent as they entered the kitchen.

There were only a few people in the kitchen now that everyone had food. It was also probably because they had all had their share of trouble after the cake disaster. Bernard ordered the remaining people to leave and they did so, clearly holding respect for her "guardian." When everyone was gone, he motioned his head to the cake and leaned back against a table.

"What? You don't trust me?" Rachelle glared at him, irritated with the way he stood over her and watched her like an untrustworthy child. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Not as far as I can throw you," he replied smoothly. She smirked at him and began cleaning up the chunks of splattered cake. The quiet was unnerving and it made Rachelle want to say something, but she didn't know what to say. _So, this qualifies as rehab? _

"You know, I get it. You obviously don't like me and you've made that very clear," she pointed out to him. He just stood there, gazing down at her with no emotion.

"I don't like troublemakers. You're obviously a troublemaker if you were sent...to this place," he said, ending his sentence with short laughter. She glanced up from where she was scooping up another piece of cake and frowned.

"What's so funny?" She was sure he was laughing at her, but about what she didn't know. It was hard to tell with him. He continued laughing for a minute and then shrugged carelessly.

"Oh, nothing," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him and decided to ignore him. "You've got a little piece of cake in your hair," he warned her. She gasped and reached up to her hair. One strand was covered in white frosting. _Now, how did that happen? _ Bernard tried to stifle his laughter as she crazily ran her hands through her hair. _Oh, so that's the way you want to play it, _she thought, picking up a piece of cake. He understood what she planned to do and he held up his hands in defense.

"Your turn," she said as she flung the cake at him. It landed on his clothing. He stared down at it in shock as she began laughing hysterically. A strange brightness filled his eyes as he surprisingly threw his own handful of cake at her. It landed on her face and she had to rub it off in order to see. Laughing, she tried getting up and slipped on the frosting, causing her to topple to the ground. Bernard broke into laughter at her attempt of getting to her feet.

"I told you. You have no experience with walking whatsoever," he told her, offering her his hand. Rachelle grasped it and instead of getting up, she pulled him to the ground with her. He landed beside her and fell into the rest of the cake. The two sat there laughing.

"Now, wasn't that at least a little fun?" Rachelle looked over at him and saw the smile on his face.

"I have to admit. It was a little fun, but messy," he answered, trying to brush the frosting of his clothing. It was no use; it only spread more and more. Rachelle smiled victoriously. _I win this one, _she congratulated herself. After a while, Bernard helped Rachelle up and they managed to clean the mess together.

…

After the scenario in the kitchen—something Rachelle would never tell anyone else—she entered the main hall, followed closely by Bernard. Time and again, she would give him an irritated look as he followed behind her. She was really going to hate this guardianship thing. Across the room, she spotted Jack and her bright smile returned.

"Do you mind if I talk to Jack for a few minutes?" She asked Bernard, hoping he would leave. He noticed Jack and stared at her curiously, wondering what she was up to.

"Nope, I don't mind at all," he said. She waited for him to leave her, but he still stood there, watching her. Her smile dropped and she pouted.

"Alone," she told him. Bernard sighed and ascended the grand stairs. Relieved, Rachelle quickly crossed the room and slid next to Jack. He glanced at her in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Hello there," he greeted her with a smile. "Rachelle, if I remember correctly?" She felt a chill spin down her spine as he recalled her name. She almost wanted to giggle like a pathetic schoolgirl. Instead, she flashed him one of her winning smiles and flipped back her long blond hair.

"That's right. You know, I don't believe we've had a chance to talk yet," she said, attempting to make her voice low and sultry. She wasn't sure if it worked, but he leaned towards her anyway.

"What do you say we take a walk outside and we can talk," he offered, motioning to the large entrance doors. Rachelle nodded eagerly and walked beside him through the doors, excitement filling every part of her body. _Oh, he'll be mine yet._

…

Bernard climbed the stairs while watching Rachelle make her way over to Jack Frost. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he knew it would end in trouble. He thought about Crys and wondered if he should tell her about Rachelle's behavior. She would probably shake it off and tell him he was being ridiculous.

He pictured Rachelle and how she had looked with cake covering her. It was strange for him to admit it, but he had had a little fun with her in the kitchen. She certainly had surprised him, that was for sure. Now, he wondered why he couldn't get her out of his mind. _Don't be ridiculous, _he scolded himself. _You're just a guardian to her, nothing more. _That was the truth, wasn't it? It confused him, especially since he had felt a bit of disappointment when thinking that.

…

The air outside was cold, but it was refreshing. Jack led Rachelle out into the courtyard and the two began walking easily side by side. Her eyes kept studying him and admiring him; she wondered if he noticed.

"So, how long have you been friends with Crys?" He broke the silence between them and caught Rachelle off guard.

"Oh, we've been friends for a while. Ever since my brother...he passed away a couple years ago," she explained, expecting him to be sympathetic. He nodded in understanding.

"I know. Crys told me about him," he said. Rachelle's mind reeled when she heard this. _Crys actually told someone about it? She said she could never talk about it..._Not for the first time, Rachelle wondered how much Crys had changed.

"Oh," she murmured. "Crys has changed then," she commented, trying to find something to say. Jack nodded.

"That's true. We've been through a lot," he said, his eyes becoming spacey as though he were thinking about those times with Crys. Irritation filled Rachelle at the thought that Crys would always be hanging somewhere between her and Jack.

"And you're happy with her," she observed glumly. _Of course he is, _she told herself. _Otherwise, he wouldn't be marrying her._ Jack spun around to block Rachelle's path and they were only a few feet apart.

"Does that surprise you?" Rachelle felt his eyes on her and she decided she liked it. She smiled the best she could.

"No," she lied. "I'm happy for the both of you," she assured him. Jack smiled slyly at her and it felt like he was looking through her.

"Are you?" His question was more of a challenge and she wondered if he suspected the real reason why she was talking to him. And if he did, then maybe Crys realized it as well. _No, that's crazy. Still, better safe than sorry. _

"It was nice...being able to talk to you," she said to him. He gave her a knowing smile and lifted her hand to his lips.

"Pleasure is mine," he stated, his lips leaving a chill on her skin. "By the way, you're covered in cake," he informed her before walking back into the building. She stiffened as she remembered the scene with Bernard in the kitchen and glanced down at her clothes to see that Jack was right; she was covered head to toe in frosting and she looked like a human wedding cake. She strode back into the main hall, feeling every bit like a fool and making a mental note to check herself first the next time she wanted to talk to Jack.

…

Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? Thanks to all those who took the time to read this chapter! I promise to have the next one up soon as possible. (=


	7. Delivery

Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or any of its characters, places, events, or any other relative ideas. The only things I can claim are Crys and Rachelle.

A/N: As always, those reviews are looking good. Sorry that it's been a week since my last update; I've been working on a short House story but it's all wrapped up now. So, let's get back into this story and get going!

Chapter 7: Delivery

Bernard stood before Santa's desk with a grim look on his face. Curtis—as usual—was standing close by. Mother Nature, Father Time, and Cupid were also in the room, their meeting interrupted by Bernard.

"I'm telling you, I think she's more trouble than she's worth," the elf argued, referring to Rachelle. He didn't give out any specific details about his suspicions and he wouldn't until he had solid proof of her troublemaking. Curtis rolled his eyes as if this kind of thing were typical. Santa leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk.

"Bernard, you're doing a good job with her so far. I think you can handle it," he commented. Bernard sighed and rubbed his temples. He swore he could feel a headache coming on. Cupid swooped down until he was at eye-level with the others.

"I don't know. Elf Boy seems pretty stressed to me. Shame we'll have to tell everyone he can't handle a girl," the winged figure mocked with amusement. Bernard glared at the legendary figure.

"Look, I think there might be something going on with Crys's wedding," Bernard blurted out without really thinking about it. Santa's face grew serious and deep lines appeared in his forehead.

"What about Crys's wedding?" Silence filled the room. Bernard's thoughts turned to Rachelle and the scene they had had in the kitchen. It was so unlike him, but it had been…fun. He supposed she wasn't that bad, just trouble. He decided not to bring it up, especially with Cupid flying overhead. He could only imagine what comments the legendary figure would make upon hearing that.

"Never mind. I still think you should get someone else to handle it," he insisted. _Please, get someone else to do it…before I get in over my head with her. _Curtis's eyes went wide with mock surprise.

"You mean…you don't want to be known as Supreme Elf?" Bernard narrowed his eyes at Curtis, who clearly thought Bernard wasn't capable of finishing this assignment.

"Fine…I'll try again. But there's only so much I can take from her," he warned before leaving the room, refusing to wait until he was officially dismissed.

"Yeah, he won't last long," Cupid predicted, earning a stern look from Mother Nature.

…..

On the other side of the building, Rachelle was getting ready for sleep, tidying up her new bed until she approved of it. She tossed most of the pillows to the ground and turned down the bed before slipping into it. The bed was so warm and it made her feel cozy, unlike her bed back at her apartment. That bed barely let her sleep for even two hours, it was so uncomfortable. She rested her head against a pillow and almost instantly fell asleep.

She dreamed that she was dancing with someone in a magnificent ballroom. To her surprise, she was wearing Crys's icy blue wedding dress. She twirled around in it, loving the way it felt on her. The person she was dancing with was shrouded in shadows so that she couldn't see who it was. Maybe it was Jack…in which case this dream would be a very good one.

Rachelle reached a hand towards the person's face and then the shadows melted away. It wasn't who she'd thought it would be; it was Bernard and he was guiding her along the floor, staring at her with such intensity it made her breath stop. Rachelle sat straight up in her bed, trying to make sense of her dream. _Whatever, I'm not going to think about it right now…_

She still wished she could wear Crys's dress though; it was the beautiful kind that was fitted, so you had to be careful about keeping your weight steady. That suddenly put an idea in Rachelle's head and she smiled wickedly as she closed her eyes once more.

...

Crys was sitting in the middle of her floor, studying different styles and patterns for the layout of her wedding, when Rachelle barged in without knocking. She was smiling brightly as she plopped herself down beside her friend. In her hands was a gift-wrapped box.

"Delivery for you," she said cheerfully as she handed the box to Crys. The girl stared at it for a second and then proceeded to tear the wrapping to pieces. She had always been a sucker for gifts, especially around Christmas. Her rich, red hair was pinned up and her eyes were wide with surprise; in truth, she reminded Rachelle a little of Lucy.

"Who is it from?" Crys scrounged for a tag, but didn't find any. Rachelle leaned back until she was lying on the floor. She stretched out her legs until they covered the style templates that Crys had been looking at.

"It's from Jack, of course," she informed her, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Crys gazed at her in a mix of wonder and confusion.

"Really? He's never done something like this before. I wonder how he knew I liked Swiss chocolate," Crys mumbled as she opened the box and bit into a small piece of chocolate. Rachelle gritted her teeth as she realized that mistake could cost her, but hid it behind simple lack of care.

"Probably because he knows you so well. Here, I want to try a piece," she demanded, pulling the box away selfishly. _I should get a piece; they were firstly mine after all._ She had kept these chocolates stuffed in the bottom of her bag and she had bought them only a day before she came here. It was usually impossible to take Swiss chocolate from Rachelle, but for this she figured it was worth the sacrifice.

"Do you mind? I have to decide which style I like," Crys interrupted Rachelle's thoughts as she forced Rachelle's long legs off the templates. She scowled and sat up straight. She offered Crys another piece of chocolate, but the girl shook her head.

"Oh, come on. The stress of this wedding is killing you. Live a little," she told her, throwing the box into Crys's hands. Rachelle got up and headed for the door. She turned around once with her mouth open to say something. "By the way, there's no need to thank Jack for those chocolates. I already did that for you."

….

Over the next week or so, Rachelle used every advantage she saw to "deliver" a special bag of sweets to Crys. It was always something different—sometimes, it would be chocolates, or other times it would be small cookies or cakes—and Rachelle always insisted they were from Jack. Crys would nod her head and go back to what she was doing, eating through half the bag before twenty minutes was up.

Likewise, Rachelle sought out Jack often to talk to him or see what he was doing. T was especially fun when he was acting just a little rebellious; it made her remember the good times she had had with Crys. Now, she stood watching him as he stole a cup of hot chocolate from a boy who had set it down on a table. She was laughing to herself and didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching from behind her.

"What are you up to?" Bernard's voice made her jump, causing her to knock over a table covered with finished toys. Everyone in the room, including Jack, turned to look at what she was doing. Her face turned red and anger flared up inside her.

"Are you crazy? You should know better than to sneak up on people like that," she exclaimed in a shrill voice. Bernard crossed his arms, staring at her sternly as if it were she who had done something wrong.

"And you should know better than to cause trouble around here," he remarked. Rachelle froze in her spot, fear creeping up around her. _Oh…my…God. He knows about the treats I've been giving Crys to sabotage her, doesn't he?_ She decided that if it must come to a head, she would deny it.

"I don't know what you're talking about or what you think you can accuse me of," she shot back at him. Bernard didn't even flinch; he shook his head in pity at her.

"I'm talking about the mess in the kitchen. The cake, remember? I don't want to see anything like that again," he scolded her in a low voice. Rachelle wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. He didn't anything; she was safe.

"I thought you said it was fun," she pointed out. He shifted in position, looking uncomfortable.

"I lied," he said. Rachelle gazed at him smugly, recognizing the truth.

"Liar," she accused him before striding off towards the stairs. Bernard watched her go and felt an uneasy pressure in his chest. It was just too close for comfort, wasn't it?

…

I know this might have been a short chapter, but I have had writer's block for this story. I hate it when I have writer's block…it sucks when all I can do is stare at the empty screen. Anyway, I hoped you still liked it and I'll try to write up the next chapter as soon as possible!


	8. Starry Night

**Disclaimer: Have I ever told you guys that I own the Santa Clause trilogy? Well, that's because I don't own it. In fact, the only things I can claim here are my OCs, Crys and Rachelle. **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! I had immense writer's block for this story. So, I hope you guys enjoy this much awaited chapter (and I think it's time Rachelle and Bernard had another nice moment). By the way, thanks for the reviews; at least they helped my writer's block a bit. **

**Chapter 8: Starry Night **

Crys stepped into her room and immediately felt like she could fall on top of her bed and collapse in exhaustion. She had been running around all day, making plans for her wedding; it seemed that's all she managed to do now. The constant stress of it all wore her out. Crys brushed her fingers tiredly through her red hair and closed her eyes. She especially felt bad that she couldn't spend more time with Rachelle. It surprised her that the girl wasn't getting into any astounding bits of trouble. Usually when Rachelle was bored, it was the perfect time to cause trouble, much like when she herself had first been brought here. _Maybe she wants to change, _she thought as she rubbed her fingers over her temples.

Forcing her eyes open, Crys spotted a basket of sweets that she hadn't seen before. It was sitting right next to her bed and was halfway covered by one of her large blankets. It was less than medium in size, with a sparkling blue ribbon attached to the handle and a card hanging below that. She dove for the card, wondering who could have done this. _Is it Jack again? _

Crys's eyes strained to read what was written there in pieces of magazine letters. It almost seemed like something from a serial note, only the words were contradictory to that idea. Despite the fact that she was ready to either slip into a coma or kill someone from frustration, Crys felt a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth as she read the words.

_'Crys, isn't it time you stop stressing about that big day? Maybe this will cheer you up. Enjoy,_ the card read in uneven pasted letters. Below the message was an even smaller line of letters spelling out Jack's name. He kept surprising her and it was something she would never get used to, but in a good way. Leaving the card on the bedside table, Crys ignored her inner voice—one that warned her she would never fit into her dress after this—and tore open the package, already grabbing out a few chocolate dipped cookies and a vanilla frosted cake.

…..

It was nearing the evening and the main hall had become strangely quiet as everyone settled down to finish the last of their work. The machines were dragging on, almost ready to be shut down for the night. The kids rushed around, gathering all their tools into one pile while a small girl carried around a tray of hot cocoa. Rachelle was tempted to reach out for one as she passed by and then thought better of it. _It can't be goo to constantly drink so much hot cocoa. Haven't they ever heard of soda? _

Making an unpleasant face and ignoring the staring eyes of the working children, Rachelle glanced around, wondering if there was something interesting she could do. Her choices seemed to be walking around the grounds, sipping hot cocoa, and watching the children attend to their jobs. _What kind of people put young kids to work in a factory anyway? _

Her thoughts shifted to Crys and she wondered if she found the new delivery yet. She had almost made the mistake of writing the note by hand. Of course, if that had happened, Crys would have known immediately. _That would never work…_Then, there was the whole situation with Bernard. He was definitely quite the observer and had been keeping a close eye on her since their awkward conversation that morning. She would have to be more careful around him, in more ways than one. _Please, he's the last person I would ever be interested in,_ she thought as she mentally scolded herself for implying that there could ever be anything between her and her "guardian."

The sound of someone's feet loudly descending the stairs broke her train of thought. A familiar sensation caused the thin hairs on the back of her neck to stand up and she suddenly knew the identity of the person close behind her. _It proves my point; he can't stop watching me like a hawk. How does he always know where I am? _

"Plotting your next move to cause trouble?" He spoke calmly, his voice only inches away from her ear. His words seemed to echo through her ear and around her brain. Her lips tightened into a thin line as she pictured him behind her, staring at her with a guarded expression and a mocking smile. A thousand responses floated in her mind, most of which weren't exactly cheery.

"Tired of dressing like an elf yet? I heard they need extras at the mall," she retorted with a false smile of her own. She spun to face him and realized she had hit a nerve; he was glaring down at her, his eyes narrowed as they burned into hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she only half-registered how close their bodies were. It was amazing that they weren't even touching. She wondered what he might do now that she had insulted him. Would he insult her back or just walk away and sulk?

Shockingly, he did neither. Instead, his angry expression faded until he was wearing his cool, calm façade again. He raised his eyebrows at her and forced a smile. The fact that he wasn't outwardly reacting to her insult bothered her for some reason.

"What's the matter? Is this place getting to you already? Not enough mischief for your taste?" Rachelle felt heat travel upward towards her neck and face; she knew she was blushing. That only served to bother her even more. Irritated, she pointed a finger at his chest and put on her most dangerous mask. She could practically feel her eyes burning straight out of their sockets.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are. But you don't know the first thing about me. Stop pretending that you do," she said to him, lowering her voice until it came out in a harsh whisper. Bernard frowned at her finger and lightly pushed it away from him. He didn't even seem to hear what she just said.

"This place is supposed to make people happy, not turn them into arrogant witches," he replied. Rachelle's mouth dropped open in shock. _Who does he think he is? _

"Arrogant? I'm arrogant? Look who's talking! And what exactly is there to be happy about? This place makes me more miserable with every passing day," she complained shrilly, not caring who was listening anymore. Bernard's eyes softened a bit as he considered her words. For a minute, he actually looked like he cared.

"I have something I want to show you. Maybe it'll cheer you up," he said as he took her hand and pulled her through the doors of the main hall. Rachelle could only hope that it was something good.

…..

Bernard led Rachelle out into the frigid evening air. It hit her skin like a whirlwind, freezing her to the spot in pure shock. It felt like the coldness drifted all the way down her body and into her soul, as if tendrils of icy fingers were squeezing her heart. One of Bernard's hands was wrapped around her wrist in a deathly grip and it was the only thing pulling her along against the wind.

Without stopping once, he briskly walked along the side of the building. Groups of small kids swiveled around to glance at them, some of them throwing snowballs at one another. When their eyes met hers, they dropped immediately as if the kids were afraid of being caught staring at her. Rachelle rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them, instead wondering where Bernard was taking her.

At the corner, he turned and dragged her behind the building. Screwed into the golden wall before them was a narrow, metal black ladder that led up to the roof. She was about to crane her neck and peer up towards the top of the building, but the sudden sweep of wind caused her to drop her head into her arms. Releasing his hold on her, Bernard began climbing the ladder. He stopped after five steps and gazed down at her over his shoulder.

"I suggest you start climbing," he told her in a stern voice. Before she could respond, he ascended the ladder again. Glancing around, she figured she could walk away and forget about whatever it was that Bernard wanted to show her. It surprised her when her hand instinctively reached out to grab on to one of the first rungs of the ladder, as though it had a life of its own. Rachelle decided to humor him and followed behind Bernard; she could just see his figure above her, lifting up onto the slanted roof.

"What exactly are we going up to the roof for?" She screamed out to him, but her voice was barely audible over the shrieking of the wind. Underneath her weight, the metal ladder shifted slightly and a mental image of it crashing to the ground with her on it flashed in her mind. Shaking her head at the idea, she glanced up and met Bernard's dark eyes as he leaned over the edge of the roof.

"You'll see," he replied, helping her get onto the roof. Rachelle struggled to find her footing as the two of them stood up. It was a mistake; instantly, Rachelle's feet slipped on the slippery, snowy shingles of the slanted roof and she began to topple backwards into open air. If it weren't for Bernard there holding her arms, she would have plunged to her death. Instead, he hastily tugged her body towards him and into his arms. Rachelle's heart was beating fast as she attempted to catch her breath. Bernard was gazing into her eyes with worry and concern, observing her for any sign of damage. She couldn't move her eyes away from his and she was only somewhat aware of the fact that they were only inches apart. He raised a hand close to her light hair and she could imagine him weaving his fingers through her hair.

As if nothing had happened, Bernard's calm, cool mask was replaced on his face and his hand fell limp at his side as if he would have caught on fire by touching her. A sharp but indifferent gleam shone in his eyes and he backed away towards the center of the roof. Rachelle was taken aback by his unexpected mood swing. Anger and dislike flowed through her and it was too big to contain.

"What, do I have a disease now?" Her words were pointed at him like daggers and he seemed to wince from their bitterness. His lips tightened into a thin line and he rubbed a hand across his forehead.

"Would you just get over here and look at what I have to show you?" He made it sound as if she were the one causing this situation, as though she were the one being difficult. Frowning, she marched over to where he was and stared down at the smaller buildings below them. It was a good view, but hardly something special or spectacular.

"So, what's the big deal? I don't see anything worth awing about," she stated, crossing her arms and glaring at him. He sighed deeply and lowered his body onto the roof. Patting the spot next to her, he demanded for her to sit down.

"Trust me, you haven't seen the special part yet," he informed her. For emphasis, he slapped his hand down on the spot next to him a couple more times. Shrugging carelessly, she clumsily thudded against the hard surface of the roof, earning a look from Bernard that said 'that's-so-typical-of-you'. At least the wind had died down a little bit and she wasn't shivering as much. For a long time, she stared at the scenery below her and eventually grew bored.

"So….? When is the special part coming?" Even to her ears, she sounded like an annoyed little girl who was too impatient to wait for any amount of time. Trying to hide his frustration, Bernard closed his eyes and didn't speak for a long time. When he did, his voice remained calm, just the way it did ninety percent of the time.

"Wait for it. It's coming," he promised her, opening his eyes to watch the glowing colors of the sky. Following his gaze, she turned to look at the sky. As she watched, the bright pink colors faded and melted into a royal blue and then became the deepest, most beautiful blue she had ever seen in her life. It was even prettier than the icy blue of Crys's gown. One by one, the buildings below were bathed in warm golden light as the world slipped into night. It appeared to her like a city around Christmastime, with cheerful bright lights offering warmth and comfort below.

That wasn't the best part, though. After each glowing light came on in the buildings beneath her, so did the twinkling stars above. Almost simultaneously, the stars exploded in the night sky and there they were, shining magnificently just above her head. Rachelle felt her mouth drop open as she felt wonder streaming through her. She felt like she was on top of the world and could simply touch one of those stars by lifting her hand. Bernard was right; it did cheer her up and it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen since arriving at her "rehab."

"See? I told you it would cheer you up," he spoke softly to her, somehow reading her mind. It was then that she remembered he was there with her. All this time, he had been watching her reaction unfold and a small smile touched his face. Without hesitating, Rachelle was smiling back and was suddenly grateful that he had shown this to her.

It grew quiet between the two of them, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They both had their eyes on the beautiful stars above, awe covering their faces completely. A warm, open sensation overtook her and for a minute she believed she could probably fly forward and reach those stars.

"You know, I used to come up here often. Before I left," Bernard revealed to her. It shocked her; she wasn't used to him opening up to her like this. A kind of sad smile passed over his face and his eyes took on a faraway look, as though he were seeing something else. "For a long time, I would watch the stars and just think," he continued, his voice almost a whisper. Rachelle felt sympathetic for him. She wished she had had some wondrous place like this after David died, someplace to sort out her thoughts alone.

"I understand. This must mean a lot to you," she replied, still picturing her little brother in her mind. Maybe Crys deserved a place like this as well. Then again, she was lucky enough to find an escape out of her rebellious reaction to losing David. Rachelle hadn't been quite so lucky. _And I'm about to ruin that for her…do I really want to? _Regret washed over her as she met Bernard's eyes.

"This place was the best thing I ever had here," Bernard answered her. He smiled widely again as the stars glowed and offered their light down to the two of them. Something was distracting her now, confusing her.

"Then, why'd you leave? What could make you leave a place like this behind?" Her questions rushed out without her meaning them to and she blushed as Bernard turned his head towards her. A bothered expression was there now, as though he were trying to remember his reasons. _No, _she corrected. _He's debating whether to tell me or not. _

Just like his reaction after helping her onto the roof, Bernard abruptly hid his feelings under a mask and got to his feet. Politely, he helped her up and then moved close to the ladder.

"I think we should be heading inside now," he said, descending the ladder before she even had a chance to question him further about what he was keeping hidden away. _Somehow,_ she vowed. _Somehow, someway I'll figure out what he's so desperately trying to keep hidden. _

…

Well, that's the chapter. I'm planning on updating faster next time (so if I don't, feel free to scold me). I hope you guys liked it and maybe leave me a review. (= One only knows what will come next…


	9. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy whatsoever (and that includes Jack Frost…). However, I do own my OCs Crys and Rachelle. That's good enough for me. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Luckily, it didn't take me so long to update. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! (=**

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

The enormous entrance doors burst open, making a few of the late night workers jump in surprise at the unexpected sound. The crash echoed through the hall, leaving behind thick silence. Now that it was getting late, the lights had dimmed down slightly, casting unnatural shadows on the faces of the small children. Rachelle ignored their curious eyes as she pushed past them, aiming for the stairs. Toys fell with short thuds to the floor as each child paid less attention to their stations and focused their wide eyes on her. _God, why do they always stare at me like I'm a strange science project? _

Reaching the polished gold banister of the staircase, her mind turned to Bernard. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was having mixed feelings about him. That moment between them on the roof had been something different, something that had amazed her. Then, like a cold and swift wind, it had all been swept away. After that, Bernard returned to acting distant and indifferent towards her.

There were times when he could be polite, nice, and easy to talk to. Those were the times when she even somewhat liked him. Still, it usually wasn't long before his cold behavior came back. It was too much, trying to break through that hard shell of his. _Well, fine. It's not like I actually care about what he does or how he behaves, anyway,_ she thought as she began to climb the stairs.

"Well, look at you! You're not covered in cake anymore," a voice called out from somewhere close by. It was a voice that she recognized immediately, one that made every thought about Bernard fade away, leaving only a secret smile on her lips.

Turning from where she stood on the second step, she met Jack's cool blue eyes. He was leaning against the banister, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. She hadn't even heard him approach her and all of a sudden he was there, as if by magic. Her heart pounded in her chest as she scrambled for a response.

"Which do you prefer? With or without cake?" Rachelle's fingers held on tightly to the smooth banister. Even she was astounded at the suggestive tone in her voice. She watched as a quick gleam of interest surfaced in Jack's eyes. For a brief moment, they traveled up and down her figure as if he were seriously considering her question.

"Most definitely without," he answered in a velvety voice that shot a thrill through her body, all the way into her toes and fingertips. She imagined the small ounce of regret she had felt for practically ruining Crys's wedding. _I take it back, _she impulsively countered the regret. _I still want him…_In her head, she pictured Jack taking hold of one of her hands and kissing it lightly, just like Leonardo DiCaprio did to Kate Winslet in _Titanic_.

"So, how was it watching the nighttime stars with Bernard?" Jack's change in subject shook Rachelle out of her dreamy thoughts. Her smile froze as she slowly processed what he asked her. His expression appeared to be as calm as if he were talking about the weather. Inside, Rachelle was anything but calm. _How does he know about that? Did he follow us? Oh no…what if he thinks I'm actually interested in Bernard? _Her thoughts were whirling around her head like a rollercoaster.

"How did you know that?" At least she managed to get one sensible question out and in a not so shaky voice as well. At least it didn't sound shaky to her. Her smile slipped away into a frown as suspicion and confusion overwhelmed her. Gently lifting a hand, she brushed back a piece of her blond hair from her forehead, which she realized was damp with sweat. Jack maintained his composure and shrugged.

"You're not the only one with secrets. This place is full of them," his stated, his eyes roaming around the main hall in emphasis. Rachelle's pulse quickened as his words echoed through her head. _You're not the only one with secrets…_Was it possible that Jack knew what she was up to, messing up Crys's wedding in a chance to get him? Or was he assuming that she was having a "secret thing" with Bernard? Neither one was entirely pleasing to her. And what did he mean by saying this place had secrets?

Rachelle's shock must have been written all over her face. Jack's eyes softened and, as though he had read her mind, lifted one of her hands to his lips, the skin of her hand feeling cool against them.

"I must be going. Checking on Crys, you know," he said, lowering her hand. Rachelle attempted to smile, but it seemed forced even to her. No matter what, everything always came back around to Crys. Always. Without another word, Jack ascended the stairs and left Rachelle alone to her unwelcome thoughts.

…

Crys closed the closet door in her bedroom, a deep frown covering her face. Out of the desire to see herself in her wedding dress again, she had tried it on. It had felt just like it had the other ten times she had tried it on, except for when the zipper in the back refused to close. Crys had pulled on the zipper until her hands hurt with the effort, but it was no use. _It's because of all those tasty sweets jack has been giving me,_ she realized as she gazed at the new basket of chocolates that was sitting on the fluffy blue blanket on her bed. _This isn't good…somehow I'll have to lose that extra weight before the wedding._

As if her stress and worrying had summoned him, the door of her room swung open and Jack stepped inside. He smiled warmly when he saw her, his blue eyes practically glowing. Instantly, her frown vanished; they haven't had a moment alone together in a while. She had missed him like she would miss the air she breathed.

"You look stressed. Let me take care of that," he said as he pulled her into his arms and planted small icy kisses on her neck. Oh, how much she had missed him. Instinctively, she craned her neck carefully to the right so it was more exposed.

"I missed you," she admitted, voicing her thoughts. Jack lifted his head so that he could gaze into her eyes. In response, he kissed her and almost made all her troubles slip away into the back of her mind. After kissing him back, she gently pulled away from him with a wide smile. "Your friend seems to be getting close to Bernard," he told her, his blue eyes wandering to the basket of chocolates.

"Really?" Seeing Rachelle with Bernard, she never imagined that she had felt anything for him except distaste. This was news to her, but it made her happy to know Rachelle might find someone special here, just like she had found Jack. "Well, it's about time she finds someone good. She hasn't exactly had it easy since…" Her voice trailed off. Even though she had found happiness with Jack, it was still difficult to talk about David. He had been her best friend, after all. Jack nodded to show he understood. He had been the one she opened up to and he knew how much it still hurt her.

"You know, you really need to stop sending me those baskets of food. Soon I won't even be able to fit into my dress at all," she pointed out, hoping to change the subject. The sheer confusion on his face told her something wasn't right.

"Crys? I haven't sent you any of those," he said, pointing to the brightly colored basket on her bed. Crys stared at it and then moved her eyes back to Jack. It didn't make sense; of course he had to be the one who had sent them. His name had been attached to each basket. Unless someone was playing a cruel joke…

"What do you mean? It had to be you. Who else would've sent it?" Jack shrugged as he examined the basket. Her mind was frantically searching for an answer. When she came across it, her eyes went wide and anger flushed her face. Rachelle. She had been the one to "deliver" the first bag of cookies. There had been no note on the bag; the girl had simply explained they were from Jack. She was the one who knew she especially enjoyed Swiss chocolate, like the kind that filled that new basket. The girl had watched her tear open the bag and accept the cookies. And for what? So she wouldn't be able to fit into her wedding dress? It couldn't be…but an intuitive feeling told her she was right.

"Oh my God!" Crys suddenly exclaimed loudly, causing Jack to spin around and gaze at her. Irritation grew inside her until she couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm going to kill her," she screamed, storming past Jack and bolting out the door. If she found Rachelle, she would demand to know her reasons for intruding on her wedding, even if those reasons weren't entirely pleasant.

…..

Uh-oh….Rachelle's in trouble! Don't worry; I'll get right to working on the next chapter. For now, maybe the readers could tell me what they think of the chapter (reviews=motivation!). (=


	10. The Wrath of Crys

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the ideas or characters that are involved with the Santa Clause trilogy. The only things I can claim are mine are my OCs Crys and Rachelle. **

**A/N: So, I know you guys are anxious to see what happens with Crys and Rachelle (and it might end badly) so we're just going to dive right into it. Of course, this chapter probably wouldn't be here without the wonderful reviews I've received. [=**

**Chapter 10: The Wrath of Crys **

It was like a brutal wind had swept through the entire building. Hushed words spread throughout the main hall, a warning that Crys was upset. Everyone knew how horrible things could turn out if Crys was upset, especially after the great deal of stress that she had been feeling for the past couple weeks or so. The small children huddled together in groups, anticipating the confrontation that was coming. Some even debated whether to inform Scott about the matter, just in case the situation got out of control.

Crys's boots slapped fiercely against the ground as she briskly strode out of her room, having as much possibility of being stopped as a freight train. Even Jack could do nothing to make her halt for a split second; he simply trailed behind her with a devilish look in his icy eyes. Having just a little mischief in him, he was no doubt interested in the outcome of her anger.

As Crys practically skipped over the stairs entirely—taking two or three at a time—every person in her way immediately scrunched up against the wall, as if they were afraid of what might happen if they prevented her from reaching Rachelle. A deep, unsettling frown was on her face and if her looks could kill, they would have right then. _Where is she? I'm going to kill her! _

Rachelle was leaning against one of the working stations that belonged to a small girl. The little girl—Jill as Crys knew her—appeared smaller than her already tiny form. Her baby doll blue eyes were wide with fright and her golden curls bounced around as she shivered. Rachelle looked troubled by something, for her sake, Crys hoped it was her conscience. Otherwise, she seemed just as serene and hard to decipher as always. When she saw Crys approaching, her eyes stretched a mile and they roamed the room, searching for a quick escape.

"Oh, Crys…what are you—" Rachelle didn't even have time to finish her question. Crys marched straight over to Rachelle, brought a hand up and—as fast as lightning—slapped the girl across the face. The sharp sound reverberated off the walls and each child gasped and winced; the sound had been so harsh, they could almost feel it on their own rosy cheeks. A fresh white imprint of Crys's hand outlined Rachelle's face as her head twisted painfully to the right.

"That's for trying to mess up my wedding! How _dare _you do this to me when you know how happy I am now, for the first time since David!" Crys deliberately prolonged each word, dripping with contempt. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and as threatening as daggers. Furiously, she clenched and unclenched her fist as though ready to strike Rachelle again.

"Crys, I didn't—"

"_Don't lie to me! Don't you dare,_" Crys screeched, the quality of her voice competing with the sound of that slap. Rachelle didn't seem to notice at all; she was too focused with rubbing her swollen cheek gently and waiting for Crys's next move. "I swear, if you do anything to ruin my wedding, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll do what? Slap me again?" Rachelle's blue eyes narrowed, matching Crys's stare and confidently challenging her. She had already been made the center of this show with that menacing slap, she might as well run with it. Crys tried to take a step closer to Rachelle, but Jack held out an arm to barricade her. Rachelle wondered if he was just preventing Crys from slapping her again or protecting her from Crys's wrath.

"Why'd you do it? Why are you trying to ruin this for me? For God's sake, I can barely fit into my dress because of you," Crys muttered in a broken voice. Tears flowed behind her eyelids, almost ready to fall down her face. Jack avoided Rachelle's eyes and stroked Crys's red hair comfortingly. Rachelle figured Crys didn't need the whole truth; not yet anyway.

"It was just for fun, that's all. You can't blame me for having a bit of a rebellious streak, can you? You do remember David, don't you?" Without meaning to, her words came out bitter and piercing. Crys's eyes filled to the brim with tears and one fell down the side of her face. Her body nearly slumped in distress at the mention of David and in such a cruel way.

"Of course I do! It still hurts, but I doubt that someone like you could feel that way even for your own brother! You're heartless, Rachelle, doing this to me!" Crys finally fell limp in Jack's arms and he cradled her, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Jealousy sparked up in Rachelle and she was almost tempted to do something to draw the two apart then and there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bernard coming down the stairs, a grave expression written clearly on his face. _Oh, boy. Here we go. _

"What's going on here?" Bernard glanced from Jack's calm face to Crys crying on the floor and then lastly to Rachelle, who had her arms crossed defiantly and her eyes narrowed like a cat. He sighed and shook his head at her, a knowing smirk present on his face. "Alright, what'd you do this time?"

"And _you,_" Crys suddenly exclaimed, somehow finding a new burst of strength to pick her body off the floor and point an accusing finger towards Bernard. His expression was full of alarm as he stared down at Crys's finger, much in the same way that Rachelle had pointed at him before he took up onto the roof. _Now's not the time to think about that. It's finally getting interesting. Who knows? Maybe Crys will slap him, too. _

"Certainly I don't have any part in this whatsoever," Bernard was arguing with Crys, his voice shaken. Crys jerked out of Jack's grip and glared at him until he dropped his eyes.

"You're supposed to be her _guardian_! If you're such a good guardian, how the hell does she manage to make an attempt on ruining my wedding without you noticing it? Or did you know about it?" Crys gazed at Bernard and then at Rachelle, the wheels in her head spinning wildly as she tried to put the pieces together. Rachelle's mouth fell open at Crys's accusation.

"Are you kidding me? The guy doesn't have one troublesome bone in his body! In fact, he's so mature and sticks to the rules so much, he doesn't even know what the word 'fun' means," Rachelle shouted at the top of her lungs. Bernard raised an eyebrow at her and his lips tightened into a firm line. Crys swiveled around to face Rachelle again, her eyes almost red with anger.

"_Fun? _You think plotting to ruin my wedding is fun? My dress no longer fits properly and you're standing there thinking that's fun? And the cake…was that your fault, too?" Rachelle didn't have to answer for Crys to realize it was her. It was written in her eyes and the small smile that she was fighting—and failing—to hide. Crys raised her hand again, prepared to slap Rachelle again, and let it fall to her side as she thought better of it. "Why?"

"It was a little fun, I swear. Nothing personal," Rachelle insisted, repeating her story from earlier. Crys wasn't buying it. She knew Rachelle too well to know when she was hiding behind a façade. Maybe she couldn't exactly pinpoint what she was lying about, but she knew something was off.

"I refuse to believe that. There's some other reason and I want to know what it is," Crys demanded, her hands now placed on her hips. Jack squirmed next to her, obviously debating whether to put in his two cents.

"I happen to think your friend is a little fond of me. If that helps at all," he said when Crys turned a shocked expression on him. Her mouth quivered as she interpreted this. Rachelle imagined that Crys was thinking back to that first day when Rachelle had met Jack and her sultry expression at that time. That expression had been the behavior of a hunting tiger, refusing to stop until it got what it wanted. Crys glanced at Rachelle, her face pale as if her breathing had stopped.

"You'll never stop, will you? You always have to get what you want. You won't ruin this for me, Rachelle. I won't let you," Crys warned before turning on her heel and running out of the room. Bernard had his eyes closed and his hand was massaging the bridge of his nose; he clearly wished he hadn't been there at all. Jack watched Crys storm out of the room, the air thick with awkward tension.

"Well, that was…fun," he stated, earning a few unhappy looks from everyone around him, including Rachelle. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he left the room, most likely in search of Crys. Bernard opened his eyes and stared at Rachelle with a pained expression and shook his head miserably at her. One by one, each person dispersed and returned to what they were doing even though excited whispers were still roaming around the room. Bernard's eyes sent a chill into Rachelle's bones and then he too left her behind. _Well, it could have been worse, right? _

….

Bernard paced around his room, his thoughts refusing to settle in the least. It had to be past midnight now. As if answering him, the grand clock downstairs chimed twelve times, signaling that it was indeed midnight. He barely heard the ringing of the clock; his mind was wound up with thoughts about Rachelle, his guardianship position, and the latest confrontation.

It had been a disaster. More than that, it had been embarrassing to watch even for a few moments. Supposedly, he had missed "the good part", which consisted of Crys landing her hand against Rachelle's face in a cruel slap. He didn't care for trouble, never had. Rachelle was the trouble incarnate, period. Still, she had been on his mind consistently since he had first met her. _Oh, how could I be doing this? I can't fall for someone like her! It's completely out of the question. _

Out of the question or not, she was never far from his thoughts and it puzzled him. She had done nothing but insult him and shown disgust for him. He had tried to do the same thing, but none of it had worked. He recalled what she had said about him during that unpleasant scene. He could even hear her condescending tone as the words flowed along the inside of his skull.

_The guy doesn't have one troublesome bone in his body. In fact, he's so mature and sticks to the rules so much he doesn't even know what the word fun means. _That wasn't entirely true. Sure, he despised trouble and was often mature, but someone had to be responsible here, right? The one year he wasn't here, everything had almost fallen to pieces with Jack Frost. Something else was confusing him, though. He had assumed Rachelle would sit back and allow Crys to take out her anger on him. Instead, she had brought Crys's attention away from him by saying those things. Why would she do such a thing? It didn't make sense.

"What am I going to do?" Bernard lowered himself onto the corner of his bed, knowing he was utterly failing this guardianship position. He hadn't even known Rachelle had done those things. What was he supposed to do? _There's only one thing I can do, _he realized grimly. _I'll have to take this guardianship role seriously and watch Rachelle, no matter what. This can't happen again. I won't allow it, _he vowed as he switched off the lamp by his bed. Not even five seconds after his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep undisturbed sleep that was filled with images of Rachelle and the constant echoing of her words.

….

**Okay, so I know this was kind of a short chapter, but that writer's block is starting to kick in again. Oh, writer's block…how I hate you. Anyway, I hope you guys liked that terrible scene between Crys and Rachelle. Who knows what will happen next? Ahem…I do! The only thing you can do to speed up the next update is to review, review, review! Remember, reviews=love and motivation! (= **


	11. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy at all. The only characters I own are Crys and Rachelle. **

**A/N: As always, those reviews are amazing! So, you guys liked that last chapter, huh? Well, it's not over yet, not by a long shot. Get ready for the next chapter! **

**Chapter 11: Unexpected**

It was barely eight o'clock in the morning and Crys was out of breath. The chilly air around her did little to cool her body as she pushed herself harder and harder. That morning, she had forced herself to get up at six and do some running around the grounds. If she was going to fit into her dress again by her wedding date, she needed to get going as soon as possible. Finishing yet another lap, she collapsed onto a nearby bench to catch her breath.

A few elves walked by and they waved to her with small smiles on their faces. Crys tried to smile back at them, but her thoughts were far away. She was thinking about Rachelle and all she had done recently. How could she do such a thing as to nearly ruin Crys's wedding? And she had insisted that it was all a joke, as if she had played a harmless prank on April Fools' Day. _Yeah, right. Rachelle never plays pranks without a good reason. _

Her mind shifted to Jack and she remembered the way Rachelle had looked at him the first time she met him. Had she been imagining it or was it a true animal attraction that Crys had seen in Rachelle's eyes? She brought a hand to her forehead as a headache appeared. She couldn't even imagine that kind of possibility, not so close to her wedding.

Now that she was breathing normally, she re-tied her red hair in a tight ponytail and stood up from the bench. Pushing all thoughts of Rachelle from her mind, she started off for another mile.

….

Ever since Rachelle's devious actions had been exposed—just yesterday, actually—Bernard had taken up the habit of watching Rachelle like a hawk. He had officially taken the title of "guardian" to heart. Wherever she went, he followed. He even stood outside the bathrooms to make sure she couldn't leave his sight. Rachelle tried her hardest to ignore his constantly lurking presence, but it grew more tedious with every passing hour.

"Are you really going to follow me all day?" She finally broke, whirling around to complain at him. His face was only inches away from hers and so she could easily see the strain there.

"Until you prove that you won't act like a troublemaker, I will," he confirmed, maintaining a stoic position. Rachelle narrowed her eyes at him and then stomped loudly up the stairs, emphasizing how much she disliked the matter.

"You're acting like a five year old," Bernard scolded her, sounding much older than he looked.

"Really? Then how old are _you _supposed to be, oh wise guardian?" Sarcasm dripped with every word she spoke. Bernard seemed like he didn't mind it. In fact, a small smile was on his lips, as if he knew a secret that she had yet to discover.

"You'd be surprised," he told her. Puzzled, Rachelle eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he could possibly mean by that. He looked no older than twenty or so.

"Whatever," she retorted, moving down the hallway to her left. Bernard's footsteps matched hers and she sighed. _I'm going to have to get used to this, aren't I? I wonder if he'll guard my bedroom door as well. _Rachelle paused when she reached the door of Carol's bedroom and knocked insistently.

"What exactly are you bothering her for? She's probably busy taking care of the baby," Bernard said, grabbing Rachelle's wrist before she knocked again. She opened her mouth to reply when the door opened wide, revealing Carol holding her baby boy.

"Oh, Rachelle. What a surprise," Carol greeted her, obviously not expecting Rachelle to be visiting her. Bernard shrugged, showing that he had no idea about her intentions. "Well, come in, come in," Carol urged her inside. Rachelle stopped in the doorway as Bernard began to follow.

"Do you mind giving us a minute? It's kind of personal," Rachelle hinted. Bernard could just stand outside for all he wanted. He frowned at her while preventing her from closing the door.

"Whatever you can say in front of Carol I'm sure you can say in front of me," he argued, gesturing to the interior of Carol's room. Rachelle glared at him and then came up with an idea that might just drive him away.

"Well, alright. But, just to warn you, it's that time of the month and—"

"Alright, I got the picture! I'll…I'll just be waiting outside," Bernard stated, moving to a section of the wall where he could watch the door. Rachelle smiled mockingly at him and slammed the door. Carol had a thin smile, a knowing look in her eyes.

"So, it's that time of the month, huh?" Her voice was light and sweet, the kind of voice that Rachelle had once wished her own mother had. It was understanding and caring, gentle and patient. Rachelle couldn't help but slip into a good mood around her.

"Please. I just told him that to get rid of him," she admitted. Surprisingly, Carol laughed at Rachelle's cleverness and she immediately liked her all the more. The baby made a few noises that sounded like small giggles. Maybe he would inherit his mother's sense of humor.

"I heard about what happened yesterday," Carol said. The only thing that kept Rachelle calm was the fact that Carol hadn't said it accusingly, like others would have. She was just curious about Rachelle's reasons.

"Oh, that. Could we not talk about that right now? That's not exactly why I came," she pointed out, hoping Carol would drop the subject. Rachelle watched as Carol moved to the cream-colored couch in the living room and sat down with the baby, holding a bottle to its lips.

"Why did you come here?" Carol rocked the baby back and forth while gazing at Rachelle.

"This place is mysterious. It's a huge place. It has to have some secrets, right?" Rachelle lingered for a minute on the word "secrets" so that Carol would get the gist of what she was asking. Understanding and hesitation filled Carol's face at the same time. A strand of her light blond hair fell across her eyes, forcing her to shift the baby to one arm so that she could push it away.

"Well, every place has a secret or two, Rachelle. It's just a matter of discovering them for yourself," she explained. Rachelle registered the last few words and her hopes dropped to the ground. Carol either knew and wasn't going to tell her or she didn't know anything at all. _No, she knows something. I'm sure of it. _

"There are secrets here. What kind of secrets?" Rachelle pressed her, refusing to give up easily. Carol was watching the baby as he swung a fist in the air and giggled. Her face was stressed and strained.

"Look, Rachelle. I don't think I'm the right one to tell you. Why don't you try asking Scott or Crys even?" The idea sounded horrible to Rachelle. No way was she going to face Crys and taunt her about the possible secrets that were kept in this place. Crys probably wouldn't even speak to her now. "Umm…do you mind, hon? It's time for the baby's nap," Carol suggested, trying to be polite in telling Rachelle to get out. Rachelle huffed and left the room, determined to find out some other way.

"Don't even start," she warned Bernard as she passed by him. She knew he had been eavesdropping just the slightest bit and it only angered her more. His knowing smile angered her as well.

"Typical. Do you always lie to get your way?" He made it sound so…bad. Rachelle's temper flared; she didn't have the patience for this today. Instantly, she spun on Bernard, preparing to have it out with him yet again.

"What exactly is it that you don't like about me? Yes, I'm a troublemaker and I'm not as mature as you. But it doesn't mean you have to constantly bother me about it and it's obvious you could care less, but—" Bernard had been listening intently and his face had darkened with every word she said. To Rachelle's shock, he cut her off, but not in the way she would have expected. Instead, in one sweeping motion, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

…

**Oooohh…cliffhanger. Don't you guys hate it when I do that? Well, I do it once or twice in most of my stories. (= Yep, deadly cliffhanger and now I bet you can't wait to see what comes next. Don't worry, I'll hurry up and work on the next chapter! I think my writer's block is fading (hooray!). Until next time, readers (don't get too anxious!). **


	12. Just One Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or anything related to it. The only characters I own are Crys and Rachelle. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! It's really great to hear that you're enjoying the story so much. Now, I'm sure you're all eager to get to the chapter, so here you go! (= **

**Chapter 12: Just One Kiss**

Surprise filled Rachelle's mind as Bernard swiftly leaned in and kissed her. He had never done anything like this before. Every thought went out the window as she felt his lips on hers. Even more shocking was when Rachelle felt the need to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and did just that, pulling him closer to her. It was the best sensation in the world…until she came to her senses. _What am I doing? This is insane! _Frantically, Rachelle shoved Bernard away from her.

"Are you crazy? Who the hell do you think you are?" She was out of breath and her lips were red from kissing him. An expression of disbelief crossed his face as he gazed down at her.

"I happen to be your guardian," he reminded her in a low voice. Rachelle was aware that her heart was racing as the memory of kissing him lingered in her mind. It was hard to avoid his eyes, which were burning into hers.

'Yeah, well you're not exactly acting like it now, are you?" Sarcasm tainted her voice, making him narrow his eyes. A flash of regret filled his eyes and Rachelle wondered if that regret came from kissing her. Bernard lifted a hand towards her face, barely grazing it.

"Why is it that you have to be so difficult all the time? Why can't you let your heart thaw just a little?" With those words, he dropped his hand and walked past her. Rachelle thought about his words and a pang of sadness hit her heart unexpectedly.

It was then that Rachelle spotted Crys and Jack entering the hall. They were smiling and Crys was laughing. Jack's arm was around her waist and he only had eyes for her. A sheen of sweat covered Crys's skin and Rachelle realized she must have been working off that extra weight. A stream of fury wracked her nerves as she watched them.

_Nothing stops her, does it? What do I have to do to get what I want? _Then the greatest idea she had yet hit her and it sent thrills down her back. It was an idea so terrible that it could only mean that Crys would never forgive her if she found out. Was she really willing to let her friendship go for one guy that wasn't even hers? A long look at Jack encouraged that idea and she pushed away her conscience. _I know what I have to do. _

…

Jack left Crys to rest in her bedroom and started down the grand stairs. Crys had experienced a lot of stress lately and he was beginning to worry about her. Her friend was the one who had caused it; she was even more mischievous than he had been before Crys had saved him.

Skipping down the steps, he turned and aimed for the kitchen. He was a bit hungry and his stomach growled in agreement. As the kitchen came into view, he noticed Rachelle moving boxes of kitchen ingredients inside a closet. He watched as she lifted a couple of boxes, the one on top tumbling over. Quickly, he moved towards her and caught the box before it hit the floor. She smiled up at him with gratitude.

"Thanks," she said as she straightened the boxes. Some flour poured out of one and created a small white pile on the floor. Rachelle blushed as she stared at it.

"No problem," he replied and then regretted it. He didn't want her thinking about anything specific or getting any ideas. It was already taking too much of a toll on Crys as it was.

"Do you mind helping me in here? Some of the workers said they needed extra supplies for the kitchen," she explained in an innocent tone. Jack grinned down at her, seeing right through her. _And I suppose you offered to help? Sure…now what are you really up to? _Despite his instincts, he agreed and followed her into the small closet.

"So, what is it the kitchen workers are looking for?" He scanned the variety of items while she shut the closet door. _Like that's not strange or anything…_Rachelle shrugged and smiled dangerously.

"Nothing in particular," she stated, moving close to him. Her blond hair obscured her eyes for a moment, but he knew there was only one thing written there. Trouble, plain and clear. Jack wanted nothing to do with it now.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said, holding her wrists so she wouldn't come any closer. Rachelle obviously didn't get the hint; she wrenched her arms from his grip and placed them on his chest. _This isn't good…_

"Just hear me out," she suggested, her voice barely a whisper. Then, with a devilish grin, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her until their lips met. Her lips were warm and battled against the slightly cold chill of his own skin. They were still kissing when the closet doors flew wide open.

"What the _hell_?"

….

**Sorry for two cliffhangers in a row. Rachelle never gives up, of course. So, this may just be her last attempt. Who found the two? What happens next? Only time will tell. (= Don't hate me for the cliffhanger! I'll update soon! **


	13. Apologize

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or anything related to it. I only own my OCs, Crys and Rachelle. **

**Chapter 13: Apologize**

Rachelle was still kissing Jack when the closet door flew open. She stayed like that for a few more seconds, feeling the cool chill of his lips on hers. It was only when the person spoke that she was shaken out of her reverie. It bothered her that kissing Jack hadn't been what she thought it would be. It was…._wrong. _

"What the _hell?_" The voice was familiar and, as she turned, she saw that it was none other than Crys. Her eyes were wide and angry as she observed her best friend kissing her fiance. Just behind her was Bernard, whose eyes were searing into Rachelle's with such intensity that it scared her. He looked so…_disappointed_ as he locked eyes with her and she wasn't sure what to do. Crys was shaking with fury as she glared at Rachelle, tears watering her eyes.

"Crys…" Jack began, but Crys appeared to not hear him. Her eyes were trained on Rachelle and the girl wondered if she would get slapped again.

"How could you?" The words were barely a whisper, but Rachelle heard them perfectly. She wasn't sure if they were actually meant for her, Jack, or both. With angry tears threatening to spill, Crys whirled on her heel and dashed out of the room. Jack pushed Rachelle away from him and went after her. Bernard was still gazing at her and he moved aside slightly so she could step out of the closet.

"Well, I think I'll just be heading—"

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Bernard gripped her wrist tightly as she attempted to escape. His expression was more serious than she had ever seen it. _He's angry at me…_

"I am going to my room," she explained, trying to break his hold on her. Every time she twisted, it only got tighter. Sighing, she stopped struggling and waited for him to release her.

"I don't think so. You are going up to Crys's room and you will apologize," he ordered, pulling her closely to him. Her eyes narrowed at him, but he didn't so much as flinch. He was the one in control now, not her. The pain in her wrist became too much and she gasped.

"Bernard, you're hurting me," she complained. He glanced down at her wrist and shrugged.

"Serves you right. It's what you did to me," he said, shocking her. He held her wrist for one more second, then let her go. Rubbing her wrist, she looked around for an easy way to get out of this. Bernard never gave her a chance; he placed one hand firmly on her shoulder and forced her forward to the stairs, all the way to Crys's room.

"This isn't very fair," she muttered. It wasn't the way she thought it would happen. She expected her plan to work, to hit the target that Crys could never recover from in order to get what she wanted. She wasn't supposed to be apologizing for it._ It doesn't matter because now I wish I hadn't just done what I did. It didn't feel right at all. _Bernard pushed her a little harder.

"You can't have your cake and eat it, too," he told her, his eyes burning into hers fiercely. _Yeah, that's what I'm starting to figure out. _

…

"I hate her! I can't believe she would do something so…selfish," Crys vented. She was pacing restlessly around her room. A few tears had fallen across her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. Jack was lying on her bed, his feet stretched out. His blue eyes were filled with concern and it didn't escape his notice that she had not come close to him since she found him kissing Rachelle.

"I know. Hey, maybe if you cool down, you'll feel better," he suggested, sending a chilly draft her way. She shivered slightly and turned to face him with an expression that said she wasn't in the mood. He had seen her angry before, but never at him, at least not entirely.

"This isn't the time for that, Jack. What am I going to do about her? I want her gone. I want her to leave," she shouted, resuming her act of pacing. Jack stood and moved towards Crys, gently placing his hands on her bare shoulders.

"What about us?" Jack wondered whether Crys was so angry that she would call the whole wedding off and it was something he didn't want her to do. Her expression changed from one of anger to one of hurt. Even though she was looking at him, she wasn't really meeting his eyes.

"I don't know. After everything that's happened…by now, I think it would be best if we put the wedding off completely," she admitted. It was exactly as he feared. Crys looked so broken and pained. Carefully, he lifted her face so her eyes were staring directly into his.

"Crys, don't do that," he practically pleaded with her. Instantly, she pulled away until they were at arm's length from each other. Her lips were quivering as she struggled to hold her emotions in.

"Don't do it? Why shouldn't I? I'm _hurt_, Jack! First, she attempts to destroy the wedding and then I find her in the closet kissing you and…" Crys's voice trailed off and she put a hand over her mouth in dismay, unable to continue. It was almost torture seeing her this way, especially when Jack could do nothing to console her at this point.

"Crys…" he started, but she waved him off with a hand. Without turning, she shook her head and motioned to the door.

"I'd really appreciate it if I could be left alone for a little while," she hinted, wanting him to leave. Jack stayed for a few seconds more and then—taking her hand to his lips and kissing it—he headed for the door. Crys only began to relax when she heard the door close behind him. _Oh, God…everything is falling apart because of her. _

Forcing Rachelle out of her mind, she plunged herself into the soft bed and laid her head on one of the bright pillows. It wasn't long before her quiet peace was disturbed in the form of a knock on her bedroom door.

….

Bernard kept pushing Rachelle along, not bothering to let her stop for anything. She had stopped grumbling a while ago when she realized it would do her no good. Ignoring his watchful eyes, she marched to Crys's bedroom. Along the way, she saw Jack exited her room with an unusual frown on his face. Rachelle's face blushed as he met her eyes while walking past her.

"I'd be careful if I were you. She really doesn't want to see you right now," he whispered to her as he passed by. Rachelle glanced at Crys's door and hesitated. Bernard nudged her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her in warning. Sighing, she lifted a hand and knocked on the bedroom door. There was no sound beyond the door and, after waiting for a few minutes, Rachelle knocked even louder. Footsteps approached the door and then Crys was there, blocking Rachelle's way.

"I said I want to be alone. Oh, it's you," she muttered, making the word "you" sound like something disgusting. Rachelle tried to smile but even she knew it didn't reach her eyes. "What do you want?" Crys leaned against the doorframe to stop Rachelle from coming any closer into her room. A glint of fury was written in her eyes and it was the first time that Rachelle was actually afraid of Crys.

"Well, I came to…apologize for what happened. It was my fault and Jack had nothing to do with it," she explained. Crys appeared unconvinced. Bernard watched the exchange, probably to make sure Rachelle actually did apologize.

"It doesn't matter. You won. Congratulations. Apparently, you want him badly enough to steal him from me, so I hope you're happy," Crys stated, her voice betraying the emotions she was forcing down. The revelation surprisingly made Rachelle feel worse. After kissing Jack, she somehow knew that it had been the worst mistake of her life. She wouldn't admit it willingly, but at the point where she kissed Jack, the first thought that came to mind was of Bernard and kissing him instead.

"I…I don't want him," Rachelle admitted, wringing her hands together nervously. Crys opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Clearly, this wasn't what she had been expecting from her.

"Then what do you want, Rachelle? To ruin my life? Does this have something to do with David?" The accusations were like a wave overtaking Rachelle.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with my brother. I just…Look, it's true that I may have wanted him for myself, but not anymore. Crys, I don't want it anymore," she emphasized, hoping to get through to her. Bernard gazed at Rachelle, a sudden interest in his eyes. _Oh, Crys…I don't want him. I want Bernard instead and I don't think I'll ever have him, _she thought, begging with her eyes. Crys gripped the knob of the door and avoided Rachelle's gaze.

"It's too late. Even if you are sorry now, it doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I'm giving in," Crys said. Nothing was left in her voice but sadness and emptiness. Rachelle suddenly wished that none of this had happened. It was a mistake that she obviously couldn't take back. _It's all my fault and I'm sorry. _Crys gave her one last look and started to close the door. "Goodbye, Rachelle," she stated before closing the door. It was over and Rachelle only felt more empty inside.

"You can't always get what you want," Bernard said to her while walking away. Rachelle watched him leave and wished she had the courage to tell him what was on her mind.

….

**Awww….poor Bernard and of course Crys as well. Don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging for very long. I'll try to update quickly. (= Keep on reading and reviewing, readers! Without you, this story would never have gotten this far!**

**By the way, is anyone else having trouble logging into their accounts? I finally got through on my regular computer but I couldn't get in on my laptop...it's very frustrating!**


	14. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or anything related to it. I only own my OCs, Crys and Rachelle. **

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews guys! As always, they are awesome! Now for the next chapter; I hope you guys will like it. **

**Chapter 14: Leaving **

For the third time in three weeks or so, Bernard stood like a statue in front of Santa's desk. This time, he had requested that the legendary figures wait outside instead of listening in to the conversation. After some brief arguing, even Cupid agreed. It was very quiet as Santa waited for Bernard to speak.

"I've been thinking about leaving again," the former Head Elf stated, much to Santa's surprise. His warm eyes grew wide as he heard the words and for once he was not smiling.

"Bernard, you just got back. Why do you want to leave?" Santa's voice was filled with concern as he gazed at the elf. Bernard's mind shifted to Rachelle and a painful sensation ached in his chest, though he fought hard not to show it. He realized this was going to be harder than he originally thought.

"It's too difficult for me here. All I want is to leave," he insisted, practically pleading. Santa leaned back in his hair and folded his hands over his extended belly.

"Does this have to do with Rachelle?" Her name sent a horrible feeling down Bernard's spine. It was bad enough that he had been considered her guardian, but to actually fall in love with her…Bernard never imagined it would happen. Now, he grimaced and struggled to keep his thoughts of her at bay.

"This has nothing to do with her," Bernard said, though the high quality of his voice betrayed his emotions. Santa glanced knowingly at him and Bernard averted his eyes. "I don't even care for the Supreme Elf title anymore. I wish to leave," he repeated, emphasizing the last word. Santa seemed to consider the elf's request and then nodded.

"If that's what you want, Bernard. You're free to go," Santa told him, a sad look filling his normally bright eyes. Sensing that the conversation was over, Bernard started for the multi-colored door.

As he pulled it open, Cupid and the Easter Bunny flew forward; clearly, they had been trying to listen through the door. Mother Nature's eyes were solemn and Bernard avoided them at all costs. Without a word, he moved past the figures and into the hallway.

"See ya, elf boy," Cupid called out, even though he didn't look entirely ecstatic to see Bernard leave. With a saddened expression, Cupid flew high above the other legendary figures and exchanged looks with them. "I told you guys he wouldn't last." The only response that came was that of Sandman's disruptive snores as he yet again fell into a deep sleep.

….

Rachelle was staring up at the evening stars and wishing that she could take back what she had done. The small buildings below glowed brightly below, but none of them filled her heart with joy as that had done when Bernard first brought her up here, to the roof. One star in particular sparkled in the sky; she liked to think it was David looking down on her. She closed her eyes, picturing Bernard's upset face.

In her mind, she knew she didn't want Jack anymore. Crys could have him; it took her as long as kissing him to realize he wasn't the one she wanted after all. The only person she had imagined while kissing him was Bernard. _If only you could forgive me._

Footsteps sounded on the metal ladder and her heart almost skipped a beat. Holding her breath, she waited to see who it was and—sure enough—Bernard's face appeared at the edge of the rooftop. His eyes barely met hers and they were sadder than she had ever seen them.

"I figured you'd be up here," he said, crossing the roof to where she was sitting. He stood there, gazing down at her and she had no choice but to look up at him. "I came to inform you that I'm leaving tonight," he stated, causing her to stop breathing altogether.

"Leaving? Why?" In her shock, she had jumped up to her feet and almost toppled over the edge in the process. Bernard caught her and held her back, but released his hold as soon as she was steady again.

"Rachelle, I think we both know the answer for my reason of leaving," he replied, confirming her suspicions. It was true; she was the one who had cruelly messed everything up and even hurt Bernard's feelings. Just then, a glimmer of hope shone through.

"Bernard, you don't have to leave! You don't have to because…because I think I…love you," she blurted out, hoping it would convince him to change his mind. Until then, she didn't realize how true the words were. Bernard stared at her for a full minute and then he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to stay because of the fact that you suddenly have actual feelings?" His tone was cold and harsh, making Rachelle flinch. Then again, she did deserve it and more.

"Well, I was hoping you would. I'm sorry about what I did, but I found out that I don't want Jack anymore. I think I want you," she explained, twisting her hands together nervously. _It's crazy because I never get nervous about anything. Now, I'm terrified of what he'll say. _Bernard gazed at her and shook his head pitifully.

"I'm not going to risk my heart a second time," he stated, turning to descend the ladder. Rachelle reached out and grabbed onto his arm before he could escape. Her brow furrowed with worry as he glanced back.

"Please, don't leave. I'll do anything if you'll just stay," she begged. His face was serious and calm, as if he were deeply considering her offer.

"Anything? Alright, I only want one thing," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Rachelle wondered what it could be and she suddenly did not like the clever gleam in his eyes. "If you want me to stay, I will. But first, you need to give Crys the best wedding she could ever hope for."

…..

**So, how was that? Do you think Rachelle will be able to pull it off? We'll just see…until then, remember to leave some reviews! (= **


	15. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or any of its characters, events, places, or other relative ideas. The only things I own are my OCs, Crys and Rachelle. **

**Chapter 15: Surprise**

Throughout the rest of the evening—and far into the night—Rachelle locked herself away in her room to figure out her plans for Crys's wedding. Instead of ruining it, she was about to save it. _Ironic, isn't it? Oh, how the tables have turned,_ she thought as she scribbled some notes in a mini notepad. Beside a note that read "Crys's cake", she placed a small check; the workers in the kitchen were already working on a new one.

"Okay…cake, check. Dress, check. Hall, guests, Jack…still working on those," she recited, examining the list. Yawning, she stretched out on her floor and looked at the small golden clock that was on the bedside table. It was only eleven o'clock and she was already exhausted. Usually, she would be able to stay up later than that. _Well, if I want Bernard to stay, then I really have no choice. _

Groaning, Rachelle got to her feet and exited her room, carrying her small notebook. The halls were extremely quiet now that it was late and only a few kids walked past her. For the first time, the main hall was almost deserted, much to Rachelle's relief. _Okay, let's get started. _

In one of the nearby closets, she had stowed many multi-colored streamers and crepe paper, mostly blue and white. Along with that, she had ribbons, beautiful decorations, and other materials that would transform the hall into a living dream. One by one, she carried the boxes out and unpacked all the items.

"Need some help?" The voice came from the stairs and she turned to see Bernard smiling at her. Blushing, she nodded and he swiftly crossed the room. Immediately, he followed her actions and began unpacking the boxes. The silence lingered between them and it gnawed at her.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the closet," she apologized for the second time. Bernard glanced up at her with surprise, as if he hadn't expected her to bring it up again. She stared back and felt his eyes burning into hers.

"I accept your apology. It just hurt, that's all," he said, as if it didn't really matter that much. Slowly, Rachelle unfurled a winding line of streamers and gazed around the room, imagining the best place to put them.

"I'm going to need a ladder," she stated, holding the streamers up for him to see. Without pause, he went to one of the closets and revealed a narrow stool. It certainly did not look as if it could hold her weight, but she supposed she should try anyway. _If I fall and break a bone or something, I'm blaming him. _

Lowering the stool in the corner, Bernard watched her as she climbed up awkwardly and taped the streamers to the wall. It wasn't held that tightly, so the streamers fell just a little into the air, decorating the spaces above the doors.

"That looks…wonderful," Bernard admitted as Rachelle stepped down from the stool.

"Thanks," she replied, grabbing another streamer from the pile. She had the whole final product in her head and she just knew it would look amazing in the end. Bernard took care of the other side of the room, diminishing the amount of time she would have to devote to the hall. Sadness filled her as she observed the careful way he draped the streamers like graceful curtains over a wide window.

"I am sorry," she murmured, not sure if she wanted to press the issue. Bernard finished with the streamer he was working on and looked down at her. There was sadness in his eyes as well, though he tried hard to hide it.

"I know," he said, his face showing understanding. Climbing down from the stool, he walked over to her and brushed a piece of her light hair from her face. They were so close and she wanted to get rid of that space between them.

"Maybe we should try that again," she suggested, turning on her best smile. Unlike the other times she used it around guys, this time the smile was real. She was aware that she was still holding the blue and white streamer in her hand and that nervousness was making her palms start to sweat. Bernard took another step towards her and brief confusion swam through his eyes.

"And exactly what is it that you want to try again?" An amused tone accompanied his voice. Rachelle's heart was beating wildly with the fast-paced pattern of horses' hooves. Deciding not to use words, she leaned forward and kissed Bernard. It was clear to her that he was shocked for he stiffened at first. Then, he relaxed and started to kiss her back. _This is more like it_, Rachelle thought as the two of them stayed that way for what seemed like a long time.

…

The next morning, she had apologized to Jack—who seemed to accept it easily—and she told him her plan of presenting her surprise to Crys. All she wanted him to do was help her get Crys there without her seeing anything or anyone that might ruin the surprise.

Before ten o'clock struck, Rachelle was knocking eagerly on Crys's door. It took her a full five minutes, but she eventually opened the door. Crys's eyes were puffy as though she had been crying and she appeared to be very tired. Jack leaned against the doorframe, swinging a blue blindfold in his hand. Crys glanced between the two and sighed.

"What is it now?" Her voice was strained, purely exhausted as though she did not have the energy to put up a good fight any longer. Quickly, Jack entered the room and tied the blindfold around her eyes. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Just a little surprise. You're going to love it," Jack stated as he finished tying the knot in back. Crys tried to reach up and undo the blindfold, but Jack caught her hands. Hastily—and with Jack turned away—Rachelle dressed Crys in her icy blue gown in preparation for what was coming. Rachelle motioned to the door and Jack led Crys out into the hallway.

"It's a secret, so you can't look," Rachelle explained. Crys held onto Jack's hand as they headed towards the hall.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for anymore secrets," Crys muttered, shaking her head. Rachelle smiled as she realized that she could use the hall to negotiate with her friend. All she wanted was to find out the secret of this place and Carol was still refusing to tell her anything. "Can I look now?"

"No," Jack and Rachelle exclaimed at the exact same time. Crys laughed shortly and a small smile lifted her lips. _She's actually smiling,_ Rachelle realized with relief. It was good to have her in a bright mood before even reaching the surprise.

Once Jack and Rachelle reached the grand stairs, they positioned Crys right in the center so that she would be able to see everything. With a nod from Rachelle, Jack slowly undid the knot that was holding the blindfold and it slipped away. Crys pried open her eyes and gasped as she observed her surprise.

The main hall had been completely transformed into a magnificent sight. Blue and white decorations were lined along the walls and hanging beautifully. A fine white carpet had been placed over the grand stairs and led down to the double doors. People filled the entire room, including Scott, Carol, Lucy, and her parents. A new wedding cake was standing on a table near a corner, completely iced with blue and white frosting to match the theme. Crys gazed at it all and felt her breathing stop.

"It's…everything is…it's…" She couldn't find the words to say. Rachelle placed a hand on one of her shoulders, a grin lighting up her features. "It's perfect! Rachelle, you did this?" Crys faced her friend and had to admit she was impressed.

"Well, it's to make up for what I've done. I decided to throw you the perfect wedding," she said, gesturing to the room. Tears of happiness overwhelmed Crys's eyes as she studied every inch of it. Bernard approached Rachelle from behind, also observing the finished details.

"Right. As if you came up with it all your own," he reminded her teasingly. Rachelle rolled her eyes dramatically and shrugged.

"Okay, so it was Bernard's idea. But that's only because he was about to leave on me. This wedding will be my last secret, I swear," Rachelle promised, crossing her heart with her fingers. Bernard seemed doubtful of that and Jack raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Good, because I don't think I can take any more secrets," Crys replied, spreading her hands along her delicate icy dress. Rachelle linked her arm through Crys's and Jack descended the stairs.

"Hey, I'm not the only one with secrets you know. In exchange for this marvelous wedding, I would like to know what the deal is with this place. And I know you know," Rachelle requested, staring at her friend. Crys put on a secretive smile and nodded.

"Deal," she agreed. Jack stood at the end of the white carpet, which was made to resemble the aisle of a church. Crys suddenly gazed down at her wedding and dress and back up at Rachelle with joy. She had understood the final message.

"So, Crys," Rachelle whispered as she led Rachelle down the staircase towards her father, who was waiting at the end. "Are you ready for your grand wedding?"

…

**Uh-oh….it's that wonderful time! Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to read about it. Until then, why not tell me what you think? (= **


	16. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy at all. Crys and Rachelle are the only characters that belong to me. **

**A/N: Guess what time it is? It's Crys's big day and I know you guys can't wait to read! Let's not keep the bride waiting…enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Wedding Day**

Tears welled up in Crys's eyes as Rachelle led her down the grand stairs towards her father. The hall looked beautiful and it felt right to be holding her wedding in this spot. A memory resurfaced in her mind, one that took place in this very hall. It was when Crys had saved Jack and the moment when she told him she loved him. _It's true, I do love him. And I'm ready for this. _

When the duo reached the bottom of the stairs, Rachelle handed Crys off to her father before walking slowly down the aisle in front of her. Her father held her hand and guided her gently and Crys noticed he was trying to hide the tears that were clouding his eyes.

"It's okay, Dad. I give you permission to cry," she said, giving him a light smile. He glanced warmly at her and brushed his hand across his eyes. In front of them, Lucy was having fun throwing white petals around the hall and on the carpet of the aisle.

"I'm not crying. I'm taking slow, relaxing breaths in and easy breaths out," he replied, instantly retreating into his meditative behavior. Crys rolled her eyes, but secretly she figured she needed to take slow, easy breaths in order to calm her thrumming heart. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am. But I'm ready," she insisted as they reached the center of the hall. Up ahead, she saw Jack waiting for her and looking a little excited and nervous at the same time. A smile automatically lifted the corners of her mouth and her nerves went into overdrive. _This is it. This is the big day. I'm ready, I know I am. _

"It's okay to be nervous. This is your big day, after all," her father said in a shaky voice. Crys gripped his arm tighter as they neared the end of the aisle. Her icy gown whispered across the carpet, skimming over the white petals that Lucy had thrown. Her little sister was standing close-by and grinning as though she were about to get a year's supply of Halloween candy.

Crys reached the end and her father gave her away, the tears finally falling free. She turned to face Jack, who was observing her from head to toe. His icy blue eyes met hers and he smiled.

"Perfect," he stated enthusiastically. Carefully, he took her hands and a small chill ran through her arms at his touch. It was welcoming and pleasant and actually helped to calm her a little. Bernard stepped up and nodded at both of them. Then, as everyone in the hall quieted, all the attention turned to Bernard and the ceremony began.

Crys listened intently as Bernard recited the traditional words of a wedding. It was still so difficult for her to believe that she was standing here, about to be married. On the upper landing stood Mother Nature, Father Time, and the rest of the legendary figures. Catching their eyes, she dipped her head slightly and they acknowledged her with a nod. Rachelle was positioned behind Crys and she felt that she could actually forgive the girl for all she had done.

Sniffles and tears erupted from the crowd as Crys and Jack presented their vows. The promising words wrapped around her heart and warmed her from the inside out. Each word rang true in her ears. Lucy then offered to bring up the rings, her reddened, excited face matching the light pink of her dress.

"Crystal Miller, do you take Jack to be your husband?" Bernard focused his eyes on her and the group waited for her response. There was no doubt in her mind; her answer was already made up.

"I do," she declared, Jack's eyes burning through hers. She examined the shiny golden ring on her finger, the diamond glittering brightly in the light. Bernard turned to Jack and prepared to ask him the same fateful question.

"Jack, do you take this lovely bride, Crystal Miller, to be your wife?" Jack smoothed his fingers over her skin, sending more chills through her.

"I do," he said, gazing intently down at her. Bernard glanced between then two of them and nodded. Clapping his hands together once, he sported an expression that read my-job-here-is-done.

"Well, in that case, I pronounce you man and wife. Now, you may kiss the bride," Bernard recited, repeating the familiar words that Crys had heard so many times before. She just never heard them directed at her and it thrilled her.

Jack began to pull her close, but before he could, dazzling snowflakes drifted down from the ceiling. They landed on Crys's eyelashes and she was reminded of the time when Jack first revealed his power to her, making snowflakes fall from the sky. The snowflakes continued to fall as Jack pulled Crys to him and kissed her gently on the lips. Applause bounded through the hall, but Crys could hardly hear it; she was too focused on Jack kissing her. _I'm married. It feels…amazing. _

In one swift motion, Jack lifted her into his arms. He strode down the aisle with Crys's laughter filling the air and he carried her away.

…

**I happen to think this chapter is shorter than the others, but there we are! Crys is finally married! I say you should all congratulate her by reviewing and telling me your thoughts on the chapter. (= Even so, there is still more to come. **


	17. No More Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or anything related to it. The only characters I own are my OCs, Crys and Rachelle. **

**A/N: Attention, readers! I am so, so sorry for the wait (I know it's been about a month), but I kind of got sidetracked from my stories. Actually, I am trying to catch up on a couple of shows, mostly entire seasons that I have missed (House and Fringe, specifically). Again, sorry. I'm back, though. **

**Now, wasn't Crys's wedding nice? Unfortunately, I think this chapter just may be the last one. )= But, I'll make it good (hopefully). It's time for Rachelle to learn the truth…let's see how she'll take it, shall we? **

**You know, I just realized that my Crystal Clause story had 17 chapters and (this being the last chapter) then this story will also have 17 chapters…I really did not mean to do that at all. Funny how those things happen. **

**Chapter 17: No More Secrets**

It was early in the morning, not even nine o'clock yet. The light shining through the windows lit up every inch of the factory, its warmth seeping through the halls. The elves were busy finishing up the presents—building them, wrapping them, and stowing them for the journey, especially since that day was Christmas Eve. The remaining decorations from the wedding were replaced with tall, green trees that glowed with bright lights and ornaments.

Crys had been thinking long and hard after her wedding, mostly about Rachelle's reference to secrets. The girl was curious to know the secret of this factory and Crys had wondered whether she should share it. Now, she was sitting in a soft, velvety chair in Scott's office. Her legs were crossed, her hands folded over her lap, and she was confident about her decision.

"I was thinking. Maybe it's time we let Rachelle in on the secret," Crys began softly. Scott leaned forward over his desk and smiled down at her.

"Do you think she's ready?" Crys looked down at her diamond ring, sparkling in the sunlight. She thought about Rachelle and all she had done to nearly ruin the wedding. Then, she thought about the way Rachelle had somehow changed, throwing the best wedding that Crys could ever hope for. With a small smile, she nodded.

"I think she is. She's been wanting to know," she said, meeting Scott's eyes again. He nodded briefly and then held up his hands in defeat.

"Well, then I say we tell her. Might I recommend the Hall of Snowglobes?" He hinted to her, reminding her of the time when she had learned the secret of Scott's true identity. It had been an event that had changed her for the better and now she hoped it would help Rachelle.

Crys stood up from the velvety chair and started for the door. She had an idea about where Rachelle might be and she wanted to catch her as soon as possible. She had just reached the door when Scott's voice pulled her back.

"Oh, Crys?" She turned with confused eyes. "Congratulations," he said to her, referring to her wedding. Memories of the event spun through her head and she couldn't help but feel a pleasurable chill cling to her skin. It was hard to believe that she was married now. _I'm a married woman…._

"Thank you," she replied while she lifted her hand to brush over her diamond ring lovingly. Then, she left through the door and began searching for Rachelle. _Hmmm…I wonder if she'll believe what I have to show her. We'll just have to see. _

…

Rachelle was in the kitchen, snacking on delicious cookies that the children had baked. Chocolate melted into her mouth and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sugary treat. As she watched the strangely dressed workers bustling about, she wondered if there was any wedding cake left over. Swallowing the last of her cookie, she wiped her hands on her pants, just as the doors of the kitchen flew open wide. It was Crys and there was a peculiar gleam in her already bright eyes.

"Rachelle, there you are," Crys said as she approached. An excited smile was pasted on her face, the kind that Rachelle often saw back when they had gone on insane missions late at night and created havoc in the town. Suspicion drifted through her as she imagined what Crys could possibly be up to so soon after her wedding. "Come with me," Crys demanded as she grabbed ahold of Rachelle's hand and started dragging her towards the door.

"Wait, where are we going? Could you at least explain?" Heads turned as the two girls neared the door. Rachelle caught a glimpse of one of the younger kids holding a portion of the wedding cake on a china plate. _And I was looking forward to another piece, _she thought as she was pulled through the kitchen doors.

"Let's just say I have a secret of my own that I want to share," Crys tossed over her shoulder. Rachelle recalled the supposed "secret" that was apparently surrounded this place and suddenly she wasn't all too reluctant at the thought of being dragged along. _It's about time, anyway. _

….

Crys led Rachelle up the grand stairs and only halted when they reached a small storage room, accessed through a pair of colorful glass doors. Rachelle remembered seeing the room when she was exploring the place on one of her first days. There wasn't anything of interest; just a small closet with extra ingredients for the kitchen and cleaning supplies as well as a couple machines in the corner. _So, what could Crys desperately want to show me? An old vending machine? _

"It's over here," Crys hinted from where she stood near one of the machines. Rachelle's wandering eyes landed on the machine and she frowned with puzzlement. Impatience was starting to take over and she was never exactly the best person when impatient. Crossing her arms, she slowly slid up to the machine and prodded it for a few moments.

"What's so special about it? It's just an old, worthless machine," Rachelle observed as she forcefully pushed on a couple of the buttons. One of them pinged, but that was it. Crys shook her head and smiled secretively, as though she knew something Rachelle didn't.

"That's what you think. It's not just a machine. Watch," Crys said as she motioned to the machine. One of her fingers touched the buttons, her wedding ring shining in the light. One by one, she pressed a number of buttons and then pulled the handle on the side, stirring up the machine. The lights glowed and blinked rapidly. Before Rachelle knew it, the floor was revolving into a hidden room.

On the other side, it was like a winter wonderland. White frost coated the walls and the floor, spiraling in all directions. Snow-globes drifted slowly through the air as though by magic. In the center of the room was a pedestal where one snow-globe sat, practically sparkling in the bright light. Rachelle glanced around in awe; she had never seen anything like it.

"Welcome to the Hall of Snowglobes," Crys announced from behind her, her eyes full of amusement as she watched Rachelle's reaction. Rachelle's mouth dropped open to say something—she wasn't sure what, exactly—but nothing came out. "Don't worry; I reacted the same way when I first saw it," Crys said, coming to stand next to Rachelle in the center.

"What…? How…?" Broken words fell from Rachelle's mouth as she gazed around, her fingers lightly brushing against some of the snow-globes in the air. Crys pointed to the snow-globe on the pedestal. Hesitantly, Rachelle picked it up and peered into it.

As soon as she did, it was like magic had been placed on the globe. Inside was a miniature house with snow-covered trees surrounding it. It wasn't like one of those cheap snow-globes with a small snowman inside. This felt different, like she was actually looking down at the world. As she watched, a sleigh rode across the night sky, pulled along by reindeer. In the sleigh was a figure that appeared to be Santa Claus, but—in fact—it looked exactly like Scott. Her eyes widened as the sleigh rode across the moon.

"This…this isn't possible," she whispered, her eyes glued to the snow-globe. Little pieces of information began to make sense as she tried to process what she was seeing. Finally, she lowered the snow-globe onto the pedestal and looked around at the room with new interest.

"Now you know the secret," Crys said to her, shrugging carelessly as if it were no big deal. Rachelle gestured around the room.

"So, you're telling me…that this _place_…is the _North Pole_?" Her tone was incredulous as she looked to Crys for an answer. Crys nodded her head frantically, a light blush lighting up her face.

"That's what I'm saying," she confirmed. Rachelle gaped at the room around her, as if she still could not believe it.

"And the workers…they're actually _elves_?" Crys nodded again while Rachelle figured each part out for herself. "But, what about Bernard? He's an elf, too, isn't he?" Rachelle pictured Bernard in her mind and the puzzle pieces clicked together.

"Pretty much. Explains a lot, doesn't it?" Crys' eyes wandered to the snow-globe on the pedestal and she smiled as her fingers touched the glass. Disbelief invaded Rachelle's mind as she thought of Bernard sitting with her on the roof while the stars burned brightly in the sky. How could it be possible?

"And Jack…don't tell me he's actually—" Rachelle's voice trailed off as she considered the possibility.

"Jack Frost, yeah," Crys finished her sentence in a breathless tone. Immediately, her eyes traveled to her ring. Rachelle's mouth dropped open once more as Crys' words floated around her head. _So that's why he always felt so cold. But then that means…_

"Crys, you married _Jack Frost_," Rachelle exclaimed enthusiastically. The idea of it was wondrous and yet she had a hard time wrapping her head around it. Crys fingered her diamond ring lovingly and nodded.

"Yes, I did. I guess I should have told you about this before," she replied. Rachelle stared at her in amazement.

"So, this is the big secret," she said. "I definitely never would have guessed."

"It's a pretty big secret," Crys agreed. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you not to tell anyone, right?" Rachelle rolled her eyes dramatically. Who in the world would she tell? Better yet, who would believe her?

"No kidding. My lips are sealed," Rachelle promised, tracing her fingers along her lips as though she were locking them tightly. "I just can't believe it." She picked up the snow-globe once more and felt like a child playing with a favorite toy.

"Believe it," Crys said as the two girls peered into the snow-globe once more, just as the red sleigh lifted into the sky.

…..

It took Rachelle only a matter of minutes to locate Bernard. He wasn't anywhere in the building, so she opted to check the roof. It had taken Crys a while to fully convince Rachelle of "the secret" and now the sky was darkening with patches of indigo. Bernard was sitting not too far from the ladder, his face turned up the sky.

"I figured you'd be up here," Rachelle said to him as she carefully walked along the roof and lowered body into the space next to him. His eyes found hers briefly and then he went back to watching the bright stars. "If I didn't know better, I'd think I was getting to know you a little."

"Trust me, you know very little about me," Bernard instantly replied. Rachelle ignored his stern tone and the way his eyes seemed to challenge her after that statement.

"I know that you're…an elf," she said, the disbelief still there in her mind. Bernard gazed at her in surprise, the desire to watch the stars completely forgotten. His face went pale, as if he had seen a ghost beside him instead of Rachelle.

"What? How did you…?" For once, Bernard was entirely speechless as he struggled to figure it out. Rachelle had to suppress a laugh at the sight of his shocked expression.

"Crys took me into the Hall of Snowglobes and told me the secret," she informed him. Color came back into Bernard's face and understanding filled his eyes.

"Crys told _you_? Wonderful," he muttered. Rachelle's smile vanished as she translated what he was implying.

"It's not like I'm going to rush around telling everyone I know. Honestly, who would believe me?" Bernard's face became calm as he considered what she was saying. Without looking at her, he nodded.

"That could be true," he reluctantly admitted. "So, why did you want to see me?" Rachelle heard a distinct hardness in his voice and figured they might not be alright just yet. The last time they had talked, he said he would stay. He never mentioned anything about a possible relationship with her.

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I don't care that you're an elf," she said, although she still stumbled a little over the word "elf." Bernard gave no sign that he noticed. "Maybe we could…be together," she suggested, wondering how he would react. Bernard looked thoughtful for a moment. Rachelle had no idea what he was thinking and an anxious feeling spread through her.

"You want to be with _me_?" He made it sound ridiculous, almost laughable. A hint of a smile played on his lips and she knew he was fighting to hold it back. Fighting and losing.

"What's so funny? It's true. I mean, when I kissed Jack, the only person I could think about was you. Maybe we could at least give it a try," she said. Finally, the smile broke through on Bernard's face and he shook his head.

"Maybe," he answered, bringing it to her attention that she'd used the word twice already. She wasn't used to being the awkward one, the nervous one. It was strange, proposing the idea to Bernard and hoping he'd say yes.

"That doesn't sound promising," she pointed out. When he didn't answer, she glanced up at the stars for the first time that night. The sight of it still amazed her, how a countless number of stars burned brightly and seemed so close overhead. She was aware of how close Bernard was to her, how his clothing brushed her skin lightly.

"Only if you promise not to cause any more trouble," Bernard stated, taking Rachelle by surprise. She didn't actually think he'd say yes. To hear it from him made her heart skip a beat.

"Deal," she agreed as she held out her hand. Gently, he reached out and shook it, his hand holding hers longer than it should have. A smile touched Rachelle's lips as the two stayed on the roof, watching the stars glow in the night sky above.

…

**The End…how did you guys like it? Again, sorry for the delay. It's really hard catching up with House and Fringe when I'm a season or so behind! /= Maybe some of you can check out my other stories. So, until next time, readers! (= **


End file.
